My Lord Husband,The Enemy
by Esme24
Summary: When people protest against beheading of Queen Anne, Henry must come to another solution how to get rid of her.He decides to wed her to man loyal to him.His choice falls to Edward Seymour. How will Anne and Henry cope with their new lives? Will Anne manage to survive as Edwards wife?Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

Anne Boleyn, Queen of England was looking through the small window of her chambers in Tower of London. Sky was grey, and it was raining, it looked almost like the sky was crying. Anne wanted to cry too, but she was still Queen, she couldn't show weakness. She was at Tower for twelve days now. At first she hoped that this was some kind of test, but now she knew that she was going to die for the crimes that she didn't commit. Her only crime was that she didn't give King a son, but that was Lords will. In the moments like this Anne thought about her family.

Her mother died while she was just a little girl and Anne hardly remembered her. She only remembers that she loved roses and that she always wore rose perfume.

Her father betrayed her and George to save himself. He only cared about titles and wealth and his children were only pawns in his game to gain more power. That wasn't kind man that played with Anne when she was young. He always told her that she was his favorite child and now he was leaving her to die.

Mary, how sorry was Anne that she banished her. In the truth, Anne was jealous of Mary whose husband loved her despite all. She wished that her sister was here to comfort her in these hard moments. She didn't even met her nice, Annie. Anne was honored that Mary named her daughter after , how she wished to change things now.

George, her poor brother. They were always close, but people turned their innocent sibling love into something dirty and disgusting. George was Anne's rock and now he will die like a traitor because of her. Anne's eyes filled with tears as he thought of the death of her beloved brother.

Henry, oh how she loved him. Today he declared their marriage null and void, Anne couldn't believe when she heard it. He fought so hard to marry her and now he was getting rid of her after only three years. He broke her heart every time when she saw him loving other, jet she forgave him every time. Now he was claiming that he loved that little whore Jane Seymour. Anne remembered when she caught him with Jane on his knee; she wanted to die at that moment. She hated him because she loved him still. He was her soul mate, but now he was getting rid of her so that he can be with that pale wench. And he was making their precious daughter a bastard. He called her his jewel and now he was calling her bastard.

Elizabeth was the only light thing in Anne's life. Would she even remember her? Would she believe that her mother was guilty of treason? They spent so little time together. How badly she wanted to see her little girl. Anne was deeply convinced that Elizabeth would make better Queen that all the sons that Seymour woman will give birth. Elizabeth was the child that every man would be proud to call daughter.

Anne knelt and started do pray for her daughter.

They took everything from her, but there is one thing that nobody could ever take it from her and that was the love that she felt toward her beloved innocent little daughter will be from now on known as a bastard of witch and whore.

"God, please.." Anne whispered as tears started to fall down her pale cheeks. She didn't even know what she was pleading, she just wished to see her daughter one more time, just one more time to tell her that she loves her.

"Please, please.."

Henry sat in his chambers with a goblet of wine in his mind was numb from all the wine he drank. And how could he not drink? Today he annulled his marriage to Anne, to a woman for who he fought seven betrayed him numerous times with, as Cromwell said, at least hundred men. How could she? After everything, they have been through. It hurt too much, much more than he thought it believed that he stopped loving her, but now he knew that wasn't true.

He tried to think of something other than , he tried to think about his sweet, virtuous angel, but in his mind her beautiful gold locks were replaced by raven 's eye's were blue but in his mind they become black, like dark hooks for his soul.

Henry tried to imagine his future with Jane, who, as he tried to convince himself, would be perfect match for him, but deep down he knew that he already met his perfect match, his soulmate .And that was Anne Boleyn. Together they were like two storms crashing. Their relationship was full of ups and downs, jet they always managed to find way back to each other. That is until now.

He tried to imagine the birth of his son with Jane, but all he could think of was Elizabeth's birth. He remembered how disappointed he was with her gender, but Elizabeth was a perfect child. She was so smart for her age and so polite and eager to princess. But now because of Anne he didn't even know if she was his truly.

Of course she was, none of Anne's lovers could make such was his, child of king and whore, but perfect despite all.

He heard knocking.

"What is it? " He asked and his voice was filled with anger.

Cromwell walked into the room. He bowed deeply to tried to stand up, but he decided against it as he felt dizzy.

"You're Majesty, I'm very sorry to disturb you, but we have a problem."

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid that people are protesting against the execution of Lady in said that if you two were never truly married she couldn't commit adultery."

"I don't care.I want her dead!"

"You're Majesty.."

"I said that I want her dead, are you deaf Cromwell?!"

"You're Majesty, it can even come to civil war."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, that fucking whore is going to cost me my country! What can I do?" Henry yelled.

"I have a suggestion. Your Majesty can spare her and show mercy. You can exile men who were to die alongside for a lady well if she lives and she is unmarried there will always be rumors about the legitimacy of your new marriage, so may I suggest that you wed lady to one of men's loyal to you."

"That is excellent idea I know just a right man."

"May I ask who?"

"You may. I will wed whore to Edward Seymour."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Review please. If you have any ideas suggest it.**

Anne sat in her chambers at Tower, thinking about last time that she was staying here. It was before her coronation. She was so full of hope then, unpatinated for a day that she will finally become Henry's rightful wife and Queen. She was imagining then of how she will give a son and heir to her husband. Anne did give birth to an heir, but not a son. She thought that if she gave Prince to England that people will love her, and forget about Katherine. She wanted people to remember her as Good Queen Anne, but now they will remember her as Traitor Queen, Witch and Harlot. If she only knew how things would change in only three short years, that husband who was once ready to tore his country in two just to have her would send her here as a traitor. She was expecting a day that they will tell her that it is her last day on Earth.

She heard knocking and one of her maids who were sitting with her stood up and opened the door.

"It's Master Kingston Your Majesty."

"Let him in," Anne said in a calm voice, but she was anything but calm. She wondered if he came to tell her date of her execution.

"Madam, I hope you are having a good day."

Good day? Anne wanted to laugh in his face, but she remained composed and calm.

"As good as can be expected." She answered

"I hope that you have everything that you need."

"I do, thank you for your concern. Now do you have any news for me?" Anne said she didn't want to waste much time to pleasantries.

"Yes, I have important new for you. His Majesty ordered you to be moved from tower to Court where you will have a private audience with him."

"Oh Lord." Words slipped from Anne's mouth. She was left wordless. She expected Master Kingston to announce the day of her execution, but instead he said that she is to be realised from Tower. Did that meant that she will be let to live? Anne didn't gain any illusions of Henry taking her as his wife again. She knew that he was too proud to admit his mistakes. In the best case, she will be exiled. But then again her daughter will be left motherless. Anne didn't see happy ending for her and her daughter.

/

Henry was in his solar waiting for Anne to come. He ordered that she is to come through secret passages unseen by the courtiers. He couldn't wait to be over with all this mess and in arms of his sweet Jane. He spoke with Edward Seymour before. He said that he was honored to help his King and that he will marry Lady Anne. There was knocking and the little door, that most people didn't know about, open. One of his loyal men from Tower stepped into room.

"You're Majesty Lady is here."

"Let her come in."

The man moved back and Anne stepped into room. Henry felt as his heart started to beat faster and faster. Before him stood a woman that he loved for ten years, a woman that he waited seven. Even if he didn't want to admit to himself deep down he knew that part of his heart will always belong to Anne Boleyn. He looked at her she was paler that usually and her long curls were put in a modest bun. She wasn't dressed as well as usually, but somehow she managed to look every inch like a Queen that she once was. She was still beautiful as she was the day that he met her. Henry couldn't look at her eyes; he knew that if he looked at them again he will be captured again. Anne came little closer to him and bowed deeply. If he didn't know her, he would mistake her for a submissive and meek woman, but Henry knew her. He knew how passionate she was, how determinate. He loved her for that once.

"Leave us."He ordered to a man who escorted her. "My Lady, you may rise."

"You called me Anne not a long ago." She said in sarcastic voice

"That was before you betrayed me," Henry answered trying to stay calm

"I'm innocent You're Majesty, I would never betray you."

"But you did, and now you must pay a price."He cut her "Because we were never truly wed I can't execute you on charges of adultery. I figured that I have to find some way to assure that you will be loyal to Crown and that you wouldn't claim that you are my rightful wife so I decided to marry you off. You are to become wife of Edward Seymour tonight." As he said that color drained from Anne's face.

"You can't." she whispered

"I can and I will. I am king of England and you are my subject." Henry yelled

"No, I won't marry to that man. I would rather die than become his wife. Kill me Henry, but I won't be wife to that snake, brother of your pale-faced, uneducated whore." Anne yelled back. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on the right cheek, and before she could react she felt the same pain on her other cheek, she realized that he slapped her. As she put her hand on her right cheek she saw blood on her fingers. His ring cut her skin. Henry came closer to her and pulled her hair yelling in her face.

"Don't you dare to call Jane whore again. Only whore here is you, Anne. He spat her name "You betrayed me, now you are paying the price for your deeds. And if you want your daughter safe you will do as I said.

He let her hair and stormed off. When he left she finally let her tears fall. Anne sobbed in a dark room feeling more hopeless than ever before.

/

Edward laid on his bed thinking about his soon to be wife. He despised that woman. She was so proud and thought herself better than his family. He couldn't believe that he will have to wed her. The only thing good in this situation was that he will have the power to control her so she wouldn't be a threat to of course Anne Boleyn was a beautiful woman in her unique way so it wouldn't be hard to bed her.

His family received the news with mixed emotions. Thomas, his brother suggested to wed her and then poison her, but Edward wouldn't have any of that. Anne is to be his wife and only he can decide about her fate, and he wanted her alive.

/

Few ladies came to escort her to her temporary chambers to prepare her for her wedding. Anne knew that it was expected of her to lay with her husband so that marriage would be valid. She shivered in disgust at that thought. She couldn't imagine to lay with that cold fish of man. Her maids helped her into a warm bath full with the scent of rose water. Her hair was washed and combed to perfection. Dress was beautiful and made of white silk. Anne would wear it with a pride had this be some other occasion. Anne looked herself at mirror when one of maid said that King came to escort her.

"You look beautiful my Lady," Henry said with awe as nothing happen between them just a few hours ago. Anne knew that there was a mark on her cheek from Henry's ring. Anne didn't answer to him.

Henry truly thought Anne beautiful, perhaps even more than on their wedding day.

The ceremony was small with only Seymour family and King attending. When Henry gave Anne away he returned to Jane Seymour's side. Anne knelt at pew beside Edward Seymour and listened as the priest said Mass. Anne felt Edward's eyes on her, but she didn't look at him. Finally, they were allowed to stand so she had to look at his face. He was very handsome which made Anne hate him even more. As they said their vows Edward came closer and brushed his lips over hers.

It was over now; Anne was Lady Anne Seymour from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for your reviews they are really encouraging me to continue this story. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. Review, please.

Anne hated the whole feast. It was felt like everyone was mocking her with their congratulations and happy faces. She felt the urge to slap every single person in the room and run away. Her new husband didn't even bothered to speak with her; instead he spoke with Henry whole time. Anne sat in her seat scanning people who attended her second wedding. She hated to think of herself like Anne Seymour Lady Beauchamp. Edward was given the title of Viscount of Beauchamp as a wedding gift from Henry.

"My Lady." Anne heard Edward calling her. She stopped herself from rolling eyes.

"Yes my lord?" She answered trying to sound as cold as possible.

"King wishes to see us dance."

"You must excuse me, my lord, but I'm too tired to dance."

"My lady, you will dance with me as King said," Edward said and yanked her up.

"Let go of me." Anne hissed in his ear.

"Calm yourself down."

"I don't wish to dance with you."

"But you will."

He dragged her to dance floor where they stood with the rest of couples.

Anne danced mechanically. This was one of the few times that she didn't enjoy dancing. But even if she didn't like him as her dance partner Anne had to admit that Edward Seymour was a skilful dancer. After the dance was finished Edward took her hand to escort her to the table, but King stopped him.

"I would like to dance with Lady Beauchamp."

"Of course You're Majesty."

"Good. Now would you please keep company to your lovely sister until dance finish? I wouldn't want her to get bored."

"Yes, You're Majesty," Edward said and left to find Jane.

Henry took Anne's hand and led her to dance floor.

"I always enjoyed dancing with you, you are a splendid dancer." He said as the dance started. Anne didn't answer him; she kept her head high and tried to ignore his touch and voice.

"You don't look very happy, such a same. You are beautiful when you smile."

Anne couldn't keep words in her mouth any longer.

"Why you must torment me? Why Henry?"

"Torment you? It is you who is tormenting me. You bewitched me Anne and then you betrayed me." Henry hissed through his teeth.

"I didn't do that!"

"Enough Anne. When I marry dear Jane we will be a family we must get along."

"We were a family once Henry," Anne said as the music stopped. She turned her back to him so he wouldn't see tears gathering on her eyes. She tried to calm herself down as she walked toward her seat.

"Sister, my brother wishes to retire to chambers. He sent me to fetch you." Jane Seymour said in her overly sweet voice. Anne didn't pay attention to her she just walked from the hall toward her new husbands chambers, but Jane followed her.

"Why are you following me? She sharply asked. Jane looked at the ground and mumbled

"I will help you to prepare for your wedding night sister."

"I don't want your help," Anne said, "Oh, and if you call me sister one more time, I will strangle you." She warned Seymour girl imitating her sweet voice.

/

Anne sat before vanity in her new husband's chambers. She was very afraid of what was to come. She never shared a bed with anybody other than Henry, despite his beliefs. What if Edward is cruel t her? He is her enemy after all.

Edward Seymour walked to his chambers where his new wife was expecting her. He knew his duty; he had to consume their marriage even if she protests.

Jane came to him few minutes ago; the poor girl was terrified because Anne threatened him. He tried to reassure her, but he didn't manage, she was too afraid of his new wife. And Jane wasn't only one, many people were afraid of former Queen, but she was his now, and he promised himself that he will make her submit to him. After all, she was but a woman.

Edward opened doors of his chambers and saw what he never expected.

Anne Boleyn looked broken. She let her dark hair fall freely down her backs and she took off her dress. She sat before vanity only in a thin nightgown. Her dark eyes were filled with unshed tears and she had a cut across her cheek that he didn't notice before.

Edward noticed that even in this state she looked beautiful, he understand why King fell for her.

"My lady." He said. She didn't rise to greet him like a proper wife would. Instead, her eyes met his though mirror.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked

"It doesn't matter." She answered. Edward came closer to her and took her hand.

"I am your husband, you ought to show respect to me. I asked you a question and you will answer me."

"I answered you," Anne said annoyed

"Why must you be so stubborn? I wanted to make this more pleasant experience for us, but if you wish to make it difficult, who am I to say otherwise."

"This can never be pleasant. You're damned family almost coasted me my life; your sister killed my son. She killed my child, and you want us to be friends?" Anne yelled, she couldn't hold her temper any longer.

"It was King's wish; we didn't order you to be imprisoned to Tower. And Janey, she only did same what you did few years before." Edward tried to remain calm.

"Yes, I did the same thing and everybody labeled me as a harlot, whore, but they think of your precious sister like some saint!"

"Your family had their five minutes of glory, now it's our time. I don't wish to dwell on this matter any longer; we have a duty to do."

"How charming, you think of bedding me as a duty. You really are cold fish."

"We will see," Edward said and smiled. That was the first time that Anne saw him smile. He came closer to her and captured her face between his

hands.

"You'll see."He mumbled and pressed his lips to hers. For a few seconds, Anne was shocked, but after a while she returned kiss not wanting to be outdone. Their tongues were battling for dominance and their lips felt like ice and fire pressed together.

Anne felt as the desire was overcoming her, but this time desire came from hatred rather than from love. She wanted to dominate every single movement, so she let displeased moan when Edward picked her up and carried her to bed. His kisses traveled from her mouth to her neck where across her collar bones to her breasts. He paused to take off her nightgown and Anne used that moment to bit his neck.

He didn't even flinch instead he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked. Anne moaned. While he was sucking one nipple he lightly traced fingers across other.

Anne was lost in pleasure; never had she imagined that someone other than Henry can please her so much. She ripped his shirt off and proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes. Before she knew what was happening she felt his hand between her legs. He slowly traced fingers across her womanhood before he inserted a finger inside her, exploring her insides.

"You are so tight." Edward moaned in her mouth. Anne wrapped her legs around his torso as he did wonders with his fingers. Suddenly he took his finger out, but before Anne could protest he replaced it with his manhood. They both moaned in pleasure.

"You feel so good," Edward whispered.

Anne was overwhelmed with some dark pleasure. Edward moved inside her, each thrust deeper and deeper. Her head was spinning and her flesh was burning from his touch. Soon she was kissing him and exploring every inch of his body. Before she knew she exploded with pleasure and his height came soon after hers.

As she fell asleep Anne felt his strong arms wrapping around her as iron bars. Never before she thought that sleeping with the enemy can be so pleasurable.


	4. Chapter 4

The first things that Anne noticed when she woke up were strong arms that were wrapped around her. At first she thought it was Henry holding her like he did in the first year of their marriage. But then she remembered everything. Arms around her belonged to her enemy and husband. She tried to get out of bed without waking him up, but as soon as she moved she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Good morning, Anne."He mumbled against her shoulder. She hated that he called her by first name.

"Will you let go of me so that I can get out of bed?"

"If you insist"

"As the matter of fact, I do."As she said that he finally let her go. She felt instant relief.

"I will call your maids. You have to look your best today. After all, this day is very important to our family."

"What is today?"Anne asked dreading the answer.

"Today, my dear, is King's wedding to our dear sister Jane. Can you imagine how exciting must that be, wedding to a King?" Edward said mocking her.

"We all know, my lord, that King won't be interested in her longer, she is too boring and plain to hold man's attention." She answered him trying to stay calm and composed, but in truth she was burning inside.

"Maybe, but by that time she will have a son, so she will be secure."As he said that he turned to leave.

"I won't go to the wedding. You can't make me." Anne yelled after him.

"But I can, my dear."He said and come closer to her.

"I will drag you if I must, but you are coming to the wedding." He stroked her cheek gently as he spoke

"King's orders. And I'm sure that you wish to see your daughter."

"Elizabeth is coming?"

"Of course, she is King's daughter, is she not?"

"She is, Elizabeth is true Tudor, unlike any child that your milk-faced sister will give to King."

"I must recommend you not to speak like that about future Queen, someone may hear you."

"I don't care; I only want to see my daughter."

"You will see her if you come to the wedding."

It wasn't a grand affair, but it was larger than Anne's first wedding. Anne watched as Henry and Jane stood together before the priest. Hall was full of guest's and the majority of them looked happy. Anne wanted to burst into tears and run away, but she knew that if she did that she wouldn't see her darling Elizabeth.

As Henry and Jane said their vows Edward took Anne's hand. He felt little sorry for her so he tried to comfort her. He saw that she was trying to stay calm, but he could see tears in the corner of her eyes. At that moment, she looked so vulnerable and young. He remembered how he felt when he discovered that his beloved wife Catherine was having an affair with his own father. He felt pain like never, Surely Anne felt that way now. He gave her hand a light squeeze in hope to comfort her a little. Nobody deserves to feel that way.

When Jane and Henry finished their first dance as man and wife everybody clapped to them. Anne felt as nobody noticed her, well anybody except her husband, but she would rather have him not noticing her either. She was grateful that he held her hand through the ceremony, but that didn't mean that she hated him any less.

She felt his gaze on her almost through the feast.

"When can I see my daughter?"

"Tomorrow."

"But you said..."

"I said that you can see her if you come to wedding, but I never said that you can see her today."

"I really hate you."She hissed

Suddenly the music stopped.

"My beloved Queen and I will retire, but everybody is free to stay at the feast and drink to Queen's healthy," Henry said

Anne watched as he and Jane walked away to consummate their marriage. She felt as something was breaking inside her.

"O God."She whispered. Tears were once again in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall before all these people.

"Come, Anne, it's our time to retire, after all we are a newly married couple," Edward said and took her hand. Anne came with him willingly. She hoped that he will make her forget about everything at least for a while like he did tonight. She hated Edward Seymour, but he was good at making her forget.

AN: This chapter is short, but I hope that you enjoyed it. Review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my darling, I missed you so much," Anne said as she hugged her beloved daughter.

"I missed you too mama," Elizabeth said in a sweet voice.

"You have grown so much; I will have to send you new gowns. Would you like new gowns?"

"Oh yes, mama." Elizabeth was happy; her mother always sends her best gifts.

Anne was so happy that she could see her darling Elizabeth. She was so afraid that she won't see her again and that her little girl will grow up believing that her mother was an evil woman.

"I love you, Elizabeth, you must always remember that." Anne would always be grateful that she got one more chance to say these words to her daughter.

"I love you too mama."

When former Queen of England looked in eyes of her daughter she saw what kind of person she wanted to be, a person that her daughter will be proud to call mother.

At this moment, Elizabeth was the only bright spot in her life, and Anne will always be grateful to God for a gift that He gave her.

"Come, darling, let's walk through gardens. Would you love that?"

"Oh yes, mama."

They spent an entire afternoon in gardens chasing each other and playing all sort of games.

When they finally sat at the small bench near pound Elizabeth asked her mother a question that was bothering her.

"Why aren't you Queen anymore mama?

"Because we are no longer married to each other. Have you met new Queen?"

"But why mama? I did, but you will always be the best Queen to me."

"You will understand when you get older. I'm very glad that you think so highly of me, but you must always respect new Queen. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"I'm glad." As much as she would like her daughter to hate Jane, Anne knew that if she wished Elizabeth to stay at Henry's good graces that she must treat Jane as Queen.

/

Edward didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Anne. He should hate her; she was scheming, manipulative, loud, flirty, ambitious woman. But in this few days he met another side of her, her more human side. He saw her breaking as she watched her ex-husband getting remarried, he saw her angry, happy and excited about seeing her daughter, he heard her passionate moans under him, her saw real Anne Boleyn. People thought that she seduced King to get the crown; he thought it too, until he saw tears in her eyes at King's wedding. Now he knew the truth, she was just a woman in love. And that bothered him a lot more than to think that she was a just ambitious harlot. He felt his stomach tying in knots as he thought about Anne loving King.

After realizing that he just can't concentrate and do anything worth he decided to find Anne, after all, he didn't saw her since morning.

When he got to their chambers, servants told him that Lady Beauchamp was with her daughter in gardens. Edward decided that it was a good time to meet his stepdaughter.

When he got to gardens he saw another side of Anne, a loving mother.

She was chasing her little daughter who squealed from delight. At that moment, his wife looked so beautiful. Her long raven locks were spread across her glorious shoulders. She was blushed from all running and lifting Elizabeth, but what enchanted him the most was her smile. This wasn't fake like the rest that he saw on the face of former Queen. This smile made her look like a young and innocent girl.

"You're Highness, my Lady." He said, making his presence known

"My lord," Elizabeth said and nodded her head.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Princess."

"Elizabeth, this is Edward Seymour, Viscount of Beauchamp, my husband, and your stepfather." Anne introduced him.

"I'm very happy to meet you. Do you love my mother?"

Edward didn't know what to answer. He couldn't love her, she was in some way his enemy, but deep down in himself he felt that he was starting to fall for. After all, King has lost his heart to her, who was he to remain untouched by her charm?

"I like your mother very much Princess."

"Then I like you, my Lord."

AN: I now that I'm late, but I hope that you have liked this chapter. Review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Anne was still shocked by what Edward said few days ago. How can he like her? She should be his greatest enemy. She hated him, how can he like her then. There was only one thing that she loved about him, and that was his skill to make her forget about everything for a while. Anne had to admit that he was a great lover. She expected him to be cold and view their coupling as a duty, but he surprised her greatly. They shared a bed every night since their marriage, even she and Henry didn't make love so much.

"My lady, Lord Beauchamp wishes to know are you ready?"One of her maids asked.

"Tell the Lord that I will be in a courtyard in a few minutes."

Edward was taking her to Wolf hall, his home. Truth to be told she was relieved that she will have a little break from Court. She hated seeing Henry and Jane every day. It made her want to vomit when she saw them together, looking perfectly happy.

The first hour of their journey was very uncomfortable. They sat in silence looking through window.

"Don't you think that we should talk, you know, to meet each other better?"Edward asked after some time.

"I'm perfectly fine with what I know," Anne answered not bothering to look at him but instead keeping her view on hands in her lap.

"Why must you be so stubborn always?"

"That's how I am."

"Don't you wish to know who is awaiting us in Wolf hall?"

"Fine. Who?"

"My sister Dorothy, Brother Henry and my father John."

"What about your mother?"

"She died last winter."

"I'm sorry." As she said that she suddenly felt dizzy

"Thank you. Are you unwell Anne, you have paled?"

"I..." She wanted to say that she is perfectly fine, but she was overcome with an urge to vomit.

"Stop the carriage."She managed to say.

"Stop the carriage!"Edward yelled.

As soon as they stopped moving, Anne rushed out and emptied her stomach in nearest bush.

"Do you feel better now?"Edward asked her when she came back

"Slightly."

"Come, you must rest." He said and pulled her to him so that her head was in his lap.

"I don't wish to..."

"Why must you be so stubborn? Sleep, you will feel much better afterwards."

/

Henry was in the sour mood because Anne left the Court. They didn't speak since her wedding day, but he was watching her closely. He saw how unhappy she was in his wedding feast.

He had a plan for her, plan that would make her his again. Once that Jane gives him a son, he would take Anne as his mistress. He loved Jane, she was the perfect wife: pretty, meek, submissive, kind and loving, but he missed Anne, and the passion that they shared. Henry thought that he didn't love her anymore, but now he knew that part of him will always be mad about her. In some way, she was like another part of him.

At first he was sure that Edward Seymour will be the perfect husband for his plan, but he wasn't so sure anymore. His spies have told him that he and Anne have shared every night since their wedding. And he could see that little looks that Edward gave to his wife, and how easily distracted he became. Henry knew that Edward was slowly falling for Anne, he knew because he had the same symptoms of love.

/

Wolf hall was a lovely warm place. In some way, it reminded her of Hever.

Anne didn't know what to think about was an old and sick man, almost bedridden, but she could see suspicion in his eyes. Dorothy had welcomed her warmly, but she looked too much like Jane for Anne to like her. Henry Seymour was kind and intelligent young man and she liked him immediately. He reminded her of George.

They were her for a week and Anne puked almost every day. She had a suspicion of what was the reason of her illness, but she wanted to wait a little more before she calls a midwife.

"Do you feel better today," Edward asked her one evening while she was brushing her hair.

"Yes, a little bit."

"I'm glad. Henry seems taken with you."

"Well, that's a good thing."

"I suppose." He answered and came behind her.

"You have such beautiful hair, so dark, almost like a night," He said and kissed her on a top of her head. Anne didn't say anything so Edward came in front of her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her and his fingers dug into her back, thinking there was too much fabric between them as his hips pressed against hers. He rushed to take off her nightgown.

"Much better," Edward murmured, his fingers roaming over Anne's skin. His hands cupped her breasts as he kissed her and took a few steps backwards and hit the bed. She straddled him and then leaned down to kiss his lips again, pressing her naked body to his before pushing herself up and then lowering herself down onto him. She let out a moan, throwing her head back and then smiling softly. Edward had let out a satisfied sigh as Anne had lowered herself onto him and he couldn't hide a smile at her words. He sat up on the bed with her in his lap, her legs either side of his waist as he started to move slowly in her.

"This feels good to you, then? Because it feels very good to me," he murmured, his arms wrapped around her back, their faces barely inches apart,

"Stay here."She leant in to kiss him tenderly, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair, soft moans escaping her lips with each small thrust.

He turned his head to nip at her ear as his hand ran through her long hair then went lower, slipping between them to where they were joined. His other hand was on her hip, moving up and down along with her.

"Oh," Anne breathed, mewling as she felt Edward's fingers gently rubbing over her folds. "Oh, God," she whispered as he found the perfect spot, making her cry out. She was overwhelmed by pleasure then, her body trembling against his as she screamed his name. She caught her breath for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him further still, her fingernails pressing into his back. Her moans became louder again, her body pressed flush to his as she felt him move deep inside of her while their hips met over and over.

"Oh, yes," Edward said, the words tumbling out of his mouth only to be followed by slightly more unsavory language. He groaned with pleasure as Anne's nails dug into his skin and they continued to move as one, building until he reached his own peak.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane Seymour was Queen of England for a month now and so far life was ideal. She had only two problems in her life.

First was pressure to give birth a son. Just yesterday Henry said that he was unhappy because she still wasn't with a child. Her family pressured her too. They said that if she doesn't give King a son he will get rid of her. Truth to be told Jane was a little afraid. She served as a Lady in waiting in Queen Catherine's household and she saw how King treated her in last days of their marriage. She also saw Anne Boleyn, for whom King once torn apart the country, getting arrested and almost losing her life. If King could so carelessly discard two women that he once loved fiercely, what was holding him from getting rid of her too?

She hoped that she was different that King truly loved her, and not the son that he could get from her. She desperately wanted to believe that, but she couldn't. If she wanted to stay Queen she had to get pregnant soon.

Jane still remembered how she felt when Henry first started to notice her. She felt so special because he chose her above all beautiful woman in Court, even above his own wife. And then her family told her that she could become Queen, the first lady in the country. Oh, she was so excited, and she wanted to make so many changes. She wanted to restore Catholicism in England again and to make Mary princess again. But, alas, Henry wanted to continue this heresy and remain Head of Church, and he didn't want to see Mary until she sings an Oath and names herself a bastard.

Jane's second problem was her new sister-in-law and her rival, Anne despised Anne for what she has done to saint Queen Catherine and poor Princess Mary. She was a harlot and she deserved everything that she got. Even now when she was Queen and, therefore, held more power, Jane was afraid of Anne. She still had a scar from when harlot pulled necklace from her neck. She hated Anne's sharp tongue and her eyes, she was so afraid when former Queen would look at her. People said that it was Anne's eyes that enchanted Henry.

Jane was afraid for her dear brother who was so unfortunate to become Anne's husband. Since he got married he didn't write her regularly as he used to. He sent only a few letters in which he expressed his worry because she still wasn't with child. He also said that she mustn't lose this opportunity to become the mother of future King of England, King that will have Seymour blood in him.

/

Her suspicions were finally confirmed by a midwife, she was indeed with child. Anne was so confused by her feelings. She was so happy that she got a chance to become a mother once again, but at the same time she was so afraid. She remembered how her last two pregnancies ended. This child would be related to a person who in some way killed its brother. She didn't know how Edward would react, will he be pleased or not, or will he pressure her to have a son? Anne knew that she will love this child no matter of its gender. In some way, she was grateful to Edward because he blessed her with this amazing gift.

Anne decided to find her husband and tell him her news. "Better sooner than later." she thought.

Edward was surprised when he saw his wife came to see him in his study. She rarely expressed interests in him during a day. But he noticed that she started to warm up toward him at least a little bit.

"Anne, I'm glad to see you," He said and gestured her to sit.

"No thank you. I have a news for you." She said and he noticed that she was nervous, by the way that she was twisted her hands.

"Yes? Did something happen?"

"Well, I'm with child."

Anne watched as Edward's mouth fell open in shock. Then slowly that expression as supplanted by one of pure joy. He quickly stood up and rushed toward her.

"I'm very happy, you made me the happiest man alive," He said as he lifted her and spun her. Then he gently put her down and kissed her with such passion that she stayed breathless.

"I can't wait to have a child," Edward said after they brook kiss.

"A son?" Anne asked.

"I don't give a damn about gender.I only want it to be healthy." He reassured her, not wanting her to be under stress.

"Thank you." Anne politely said

"If you want or need anything, just ask."

"Well, there is one thing, actually, two."

"Yes?"

"I would like some apples, and I would like to see my daughter."

"I will write to King and ask him to send Her Highness in a visit to her mother."

"Thank you.""Anne said and turned to leave.

"Anne, I have grown rather attached to you, I hope that you know that."

She simply nodded and left the room.

AN:So, we saw a little bit of Jane Seymour in this chapter. What do you think about her? Did I capture her in a right way?

What do you think about Anne and Edward? I would really like to hear your opinions and , please.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have an announcement to make," Edward said to his family. They just finished their dinner and everybody were in good mood. Anne wasn't present because she didn't feel well so she decided to retire earlier.

"Yes, my son?"John was first to some way, Edward despised his father because of what he did with Edward's first wife. When he was young John was a hero in his eyes and never he could imagine that he will bring him such sorrow. He only tolerated him because they were a family and they have to stick together if they want to accomplish something.

"Anne is with a child. In few months, I will be a father for a first time." He said proudly.

"What?" Thomas, his brother angrily asked.

"How can you be sure that the child is yours? It could be bastard that she sired with one of her lovers, or God forbid it could be Kings." John said.

"The child is mine. Anne and King didn't lay together since she lost the last baby."

"How could you be so stupid Edward? Jane isn't with child, jet her predecessor, who everyone thought as barren, is pregnant. You put our family in great risk. I don't have anything against Anne, we even became friends, but that child is a danger to us." Henry, the youngest of Seymour brothers said.

"That child will be my heir.I understand that this situation is a very unfavorable situation, but we will make the beast of it."

"This is something that I would expect from Thomas and not from you Edward.", John said.

" I told you that I should marry her, I would know how to keep her in control. We must get rid of that child."

Edward felt as anger overcame him. In one swift movement, he pulled his brother from his seat and smashed him to the wall. Thoma's face betrayed shock.

"If something happens to MY child I will hold YOU responsible!"Edward yelled and then released Thomas who stormed off.

"That child will be your family, what is the matter with you?" Dorothy asked.

"Thank you, sister, I'm glad that at least someone is happy."

"You didn't understand me, brother, I'm happy that we will have a new member of the family, but timing is all wrong. King is becoming impatient, and when he founds out that your wife is pregnant he will pressure Jane even more."Henry explained himself

"Then we should hope that she will become pregnant quickly."

As he said that Edward turned and left. When he got in his room he saw a sight that warmed his heart.

His wife was asleep and she had a small smile on her face. She smiled so rarely. Her beautiful hair was spread around her like some dark halo. Her small hand was resting on her still flat stomach. He still couldn't believe that he was falling for infamous Anne Boleyn, but she was completely different that what he imagined her to be.

/

Days passed in Wolf Hall and Anne's stomach started to swell. Seymour's were disappointed that Jane still wasn't with child.

Anne started to warm up toward Edward a little bit, but her mind often wandered toward Henry. She hated herself because she still thought about him. She hated and loved him at the same time. He hurt her so much, not just by throwing her in Tower, but every day in the last months of their marriage. Every time that he saw him with others her heart broke. She couldn't understand what happened to their love that created scandal in all Christendom. She thought that they will rule and grow old together. She was so young when he started courting her and she believed that together they would bring Golden Age to a fool she was. Their marriage was nothing like beautiful days of their courtship, but Anne knew that one part of her will always love him. She couldn't imagine herself not loving him at least a little bit.

Edward Seymour was nothing like she imagined he would be. At Court, he was known as cold and calculative, but Anne saw a different side of him. Even if she was the enemy to his family, he was always kind to her. He was a great lover and he always satisfied her, but what she liked the most about him was how excited he was about their child. He constantly touched her stomach and talked to their baby, and he didn't care if the child was boy or girl. She wasn't under pressure like during her last pregnancies. This time, she truly enjoyed.

There was soft knocking.

"Come in," Anne said.

Anne was shocked when the person that knocked came in. It was the last person that she expected, her sister, Mary.

"Mary? Oh my God, what are you doing here?"She asked still shocked. The last time that they saw each other Anne was horrible to her.

"I came to visit my sister. Your new husband invited me, and I thought that its time for us to reconcile."

"Oh, Mary, I am so sorry." Anne said and hugged her sister tightly, she truly missed her.

"It's alright, you didn't have a choice."

"I did, I never should banish you, but I was jealous because you had a husband who loved you no matter what and I was so afraid of losing Henry's love and that I won't be able to give him a son. I'm so sorry."

"I understand that you were under a lot of pressure and I forgave you a long time ago."

"How are you living, and how are your children?"

"I love my new life. I have a perfect husband and beautiful children. The only thing that hurts me is that I am not allowed to see Henry and Catherine, my children from first marriage."

"I am very sorry about that. Do you have any more children with your new husband except little Anne? "

"Yes, I have a son, we named him Edward he is five months old."

"I am so happy for you, it seems like you have a perfect life."

"I do. Your husband told me that you are with child."

"Yes, I am."

"You told me that you were jealous that I have a husband who loves me, despite all but don't you see that God gave you the same? Edward Seymour, the men that people call cold fish, is in love with you, despite all."

"I don't think that he is in love with me."

"Maybe not jet, but he is falling in love. He called me to surprise you, isn't that a clear sing of affection?"

"I am so confused Mary. Part of me still loves Henry, but another part of me is growing little attached to Edward and that is scaring me very much."

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. I wanted Anne to have at least someone of her family by her side. Review, please.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy birthday, Charlotte. This chapter is for you.

After a long talk, Mary decided to go to rest a little bit. Anne wasn't tired so she decided to find Edward and to thank him.

While she was walking through halls of Wolf hall, she noticed that she started to feel like home here. Life in Wolff Hall was comfortable and relaxed. She didn't miss the Court at all.

"Ah, sister."She heard the voice of Thomas Seymour. Anne despised him. He was so arrogant and self-centered.

"Wait for me sister," He called again.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply not wanting to bother with him.

"I wanted to congratulate you.", He said and smiled, but she could see a cruel look in his eyes.

"Thank you."She said and turned to leave, but he pulled her back.

"Let go of me!" Anne demanded. Truth to be told she was starting to get little afraid.

"And what if I don't want to? You aren't Queen anymore, you don't have the power. You know what you are now? I will tell you. You are nothing more than Seymour brood mare. Not so proud anymore? I like you better this way."

"Let go of me. Edward will be furious when he hears how you are treating me."

His look became darker and she could see that his eyes wander from her face to her bust.

"Damn him! He always gets what I want. You should be mine! Wouldn't it be nice to fuck a former Queen?" Thomas said and smashed her against the wall. His hands roughly cupped her breasts.

"Such a lovely tits. I will be enjoying this." He mumbled.

"No, please, I beseech you." Anne pleaded realizing his intentions. Tears started to gather in her eyes.

"You are so pretty when you plead," He said and started to raise her skirts. She fought him in the best way that she could.

"Please, I'm with child."

"That is a good thing, we wouldn't want you to get pregnant with my bastard," He said and smiled cruelly. Anne managed to bite his forearm so hard that it bled. He slapped her so hard then that her vision became fuzzy. Anne felt as he pushed her skirts up, but she didn't have the power to fight him anymore.

"Please." She cried, but he didn't pay any attention to her.

"Let her go! Or I will kill you!" Anne heard her husband's voice.

"But we are brothers Eddie, we must share. Even the whores." Thomas sarcastically answered.

Anne felt as someone pushed her attacker from her, and then she slowly slipped down the wall.

/

The first thing that she saw when she woke up was Edward's worried face. He sat by her bed and held her hand.

"Oh Anne, you are awake. How do you fell?" He asked

"My child?" She panicked asked.

"Our child is strong and it continues to live and grow inside your womb. How do you feel?"

Suddenly she remembered how helpless and afraid she was and tears started to fall down her cheeks."

"I'm so sorry Anne. I knew that he was jealous, but I couldn't imagine that he would do something like this. I'm so sorry."

Anne buried her head in his chest and cried.

"Don't weep my darling. Henry is escorting him to Court where he will be brought before King and I don't have a doubt that he will be thrown in Tower."

"Thank you for protecting me," Anne said

"Yoy don't have to thank me for that. I am your husband and I love you and I will always do my best to protect you."

"Do you really love me?"

"With all my heart. I love you and I love our child.", He said and softly kissed her lips.

"Make love to me."

"I don't think that it's wise after what you just have gone, though..."

"Please, I want to forget."

"He nodded and kissed her again.

/

A month has passed since Thomas attacked Anne and life in Wolf Hall were slowly getting back to normal. Mary has stayed until her sister has got better and only then she left with a promise that she will write. Thomas has been thrown in Tower and his family has disowned him.

Since her attack, Anne has very much warmed toward Edward.

Currently, they were at Edward's study. He sat in the armchair with Anne on his hand was stroking hers three months pregnant belly that have started to swell.

"Have you thought about names?" Anne asked

"Well, if we have a girl, I would like her to be named Margery, after my mother. If you agree I mean."

"Yes, it's a lovely for the boy?"

" I don't know, you choose."

" Edward, after his strong and smart father,"She answered and smiled.

"Thank you, Anne, it means a lot to me, that you think so highly of me." Edward said and kissed her nose then chin and finally her mouth.

Loud knocking interrupted them.

"Come in," Edward called

"My Lord there is a message for you." One of the servants said

"Give it to me," As he read it frown has formed on his face.

"What is the matter."

"It's King, he wants us to come to Court. I'm sorry Anne, but we have to go.

/

This was a very dark chapter, but I hope that you liked it.

In next chapter, we will see a little bit of Henry/Anne and Henry/Jane scenes, but there will also be Edward/Anne scenes.

This chapter was very rushed so there are many mistakes, next one will be better, I promise.

If you have any ideas or constructive critics be free to tell me either in PM or in the review.

Review, please.


	10. Chapter 10

***Flashback***

Henry was in his chambers with Henry Seymour who brought him the news that his brother Thomas tried to rape Anne. He was so furious. How could he even dare to do something like this to his Anne.

"How is she? Is she well?" Henry asked his brother-in-law. Seymour could hear the worry in his voice.

"She was very lucky that Edward came in time to save her. When I left she was still unconscious, but the doctor said that she will wake up soon. Thankfully she didn't lose the child."

"Child? What child?" King was shocked.

"Lady Beauchamp is ten weeks gone with child."

"Leave me! Now!" Henry yelled after a short silence.

When his brother-in-law left he poured himself wine and sat down.

He couldn't believe that Anne was pregnant. Could the child be his? No, he didn't lay with her since she lost the last baby. He was too busy courting Jane. Jane who still wasn't with child. Why was this happening to him? Anger overcame him at just thought of Anne pregnant with other man's child. He remembered how beautiful she looked while she was expecting Elizabeth. She absolutely glowed. They were so happy then.

Henry couldn't understand why Jane hasn't conceived jet. He visited her bed regularly. She was from fertile family. Was her inability to become with child sing from God? Henry had too many questions and do one to give him answers.

***End of flashback***

Now he sat in his throne with Jane next to him. She looked very pretty in her new pink gown. She smiled, but he could see that she was nervous. They were expecting her brother Edward and Anne. Even now when she was Queen and held more power, Jane was afraid of Anne.

Henry looked across the room searching Lady Ursula Missledon, who was his mistress, for past two weeks. She was a very pretty young woman with her dark brown hair and green eyes. Ursula was perfect mistress passionate, seductive, demanding ... He would keep her by his side until Anne gives birth her brat, then she will take her rightful place as King's lover.

He couldn't wait to hold Anne in his arms again, he missed her too much.

Jane was perfect wife submissive, kind, pretty, virtuous and merciful, but he missed the passion that he shared with his former wife.

"Lord and Lady Beauchamp." Herald announced and Henry saw that Jane winced a little bit. Her smile has turned in a grimace.

When Edward and Anne Seymour walked in the Hall, he had to admit that they made a very powerful impression. Not as powerful as he and Anne once made, but powerful still. His former wife looked absolutely radiant. She wore the red gown and he always adored that colour on her. It suited her so well. Her long curls cascaded down her backs. Around her slender neck, she wore one of the necklaces that he gave her during their courtship. It was a beautiful piece made of gold with rubies and one pearl that was hanging. Henry saw the swell of her pregnant belly and he was overcome with jealousy. She was so enchanting in his eyes and he hated Edward for possessing her.

"I am very pleased to welcome members of my Queen's family." Henry said in regal voice and Anne felt chills when she heard his voice.

"We are very glad to be here," Edward answered and they bowed.

Anne hated that she had to bow to that wench, but as their eyes met she could see a fear in Mouse Queen eyes. It was a good feeling to know that Jane was still afraid of her.

"I hope that you will enjoy the feast."

"We sure will."

Anne saw that Henry was looking at her like she was the piece of cake that he wanted to eat. He hadn't looked at her in such manner for a long time. One part of her was happy because of it, but the other felt very uncomfortable.

"Are you well?" Edward asked when they mixed with the rest of courtiers. He lightly kissed her hand and she smiled to him.

"I am. Thank you for concern."

But Edward knew that she hated that she had to come here, in the place where she lived happiest and saddest moments in her life.

It was a great feast and everybody looked happy and pleased, well everybody except the King. He was in rather foul mood.

"I will come to your bed tonight.", He said to Jane, but he didn't even look at her. Instead, he was looking at Anne. Jane saw that too and her heart sank. She knew that Henry had an affair with one of her ladies. That hurt her, but she knew that it was his right so she didn't complain. But Anne was dangerous, she already pushed one Queen from the Throne. Jane knew that if Henry loved his former wife her only chance to win him back was to give him an heir.

She suspected that she was with child, but it was still too early to know.

She must be patient. Once that, she has a son Henry will love her forever.

She watched people dancing wishing that she knew to dance so well, but she was too clumsy and she felt uncomfortable.

She noticed that Henry drank too much tonight.

"I think that it time for us to retire," He said in some strange voice.

"If that would please you, my lord."

"Yes, that will please me very much," He mumbled.

As they stood up everybody bowed to them. While they walked to Queen's chambers Henry imagined that it was Anne and not Jane behind him. He wanted her so much again.

When they came to chambers Jane's ladies quickly left.

"Come to me my dear.", Henry said to his wife, but as she came closer her golden locks turned into raven curls in his mind. He didn't see her pale blue eyes, but dark, almost black eyes.

"Kiss me.", He ordered and she blushed. Anne never blushed.

Kiss was too soft and gentle for his tastes. It was all wrong. He pulled her in the iron embrace and kissed her roughly. His eyes were closed so that he could imagine the one that he wanted to kiss.

As he pushed Jane to the bed he softly mumbled "Anne..."

When they parted Jane turned to her side and cried quietly.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. There weren't much Edward/Anne moments, but I promise that it will be in the next chapter. I wanted to capture Henry's and Jane's reactions to Anne's return. I hope that I made it believable. Should I add Princess Mary in the story? Review please, it means so much to me to hear your opinions.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wake up my dear, here is someone who wishes to greet you," Edward said and softly kissed Anne's lips. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Edward," She said and smiled

"Good morning Anne. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as it can be expected considering where I am."

"I know something that can make your day better."

"Yes?"Anne asked curiously

"Certain Princess wishes to greet her mother. She is really impatient. I wonder from whom she inherited that." Edward said and smirked.

"Elizabeth is here?" She asked and jumped from the bed."Call my ladies to dress me."

"As you wish my dear."

Fifteen minutes later Anne was rushing toward royal nursery. People were moving to let her pass as if she was Queen still. She couldn't wait to see her beloved daughter. They didn't saw each other since she left to Wolf Hall. Suddenly she saw Jane and her ladies walking toward her. Queen was dressed in the gown made of red silk that was heavily orated. Dress was very pretty, but it didn't suit her. Anne tough that she looked better in lightly colored gowns that she wore while she was her lady in waiting.

"Lady Beauchamp," Jane said when she came before her. Anne made a small bow as if she was greeting someone who was her equal. Queen noticed it and frowned.

"Where are you rushing my lady?" Jane asked.

"I am going to the nursery to visit my beloved daughter Princess Elizabeth," Anne answered emphasizing word princess."It is such shame that she still doesn't have royal brother or sister to play with." As she said that she bowed again and continued to walk toward nursery leaving Jane behind.

When she came to nursery her daughter was playing with one of hers dolls.

"Elizabeth, my own heart, you have grown so much." Anne said and swept her in the hug.

"Lady Bryan says that I am a big girl now."

"You really are. Did you like the presents that I sent you?"

"I did. Thank you, mama, you always send me the best gifts."

"That is because I have the best daughter. Now tell me where you a good girl to Lady Bryan?"

"I was, I pray every night for the little brother who will be King after Papa."

Anne scowled slightly at her words

"That's good. You will soon have little brother or sister to play with. I have a baby in my belly."

"Brother?"

"Not necessary, maybe it's a girl."

"I would like to have a little sister."

"You will be great big sister my dear Elizabeth."

/

Anne spent a wonderful morning with Elizabeth before her beloved Princess had to go to her lessons. She was really proud of how smart her daughter is.

When she came back to her chambers Edward was waiting for her.

"Hello, husband," She said in a cheerful manner.

"You upset Queen Jane today," He said

"I didn't say anything disrespectful. She asked where I was going and I answered her that I was going to visit my daughter." As she said that she sat before vanity and started brushing her dark locks.

"People said that you were acting as if you were Queen."

"It's not my fault that she is like some frighten mouse, nobody takes her serious." Their looks met through the mirror.

"My sister is Queen, you must respect her."

"She didn't deserve my respect and she never will. To me, she is just a simple plain country mouse. Nothing more."

"She is your family now."

"No, she is the killer of my son; she took the love of my life from me. I lost everything because of her!" When she said last words she saw pained look on his face.

"You love him still, don't you?" Edward asked after a minute of silence. His voice was slow and quiet.

Anne didn't know what to say. She didn't know the answer to that question.

"I see..."Edward said. His face was expressionless, but inside he was breaking.

"You are just what I thought about you before. Cold, manipulative bitch. I won't sleep here anymore; our marriage will be only on paper from now on." As he said that he turned to leave.

"Edward, wait..." Anne called after him, but he didn't turn.

She felt tears on her cheek and she couldn't believe that she was crying because of Edward Seymour. Months before she would be happy if he left her alone, but now she felt sad.

She had to admit to herself that she grew very fond of him. He was a good man and he made her happy again.

/

Two weeks has passed since Anne and Edward's fight. Whole Court knew that they didn't talk. King was in very good mood since he found out.

Anne tried to talk to her husband but he ignored her every time. He was really hurt.

One evening while she was preparing for bed someone knocked on her door. She instantly felt hope that it was Edward and rushed to open them. But it was one of King's men. He told her that King wishes to see her right now. She was curious why Henry called her.

When she came to his chambers he wasn't there. She looked around and memories overcame her. In every corner, she saw them laughing, talking, fighting, kissing and loving each other. She came closer to the big bed and gently traced a finger across the pillow. How many times did she lay here?

She loved him so much, she didn't even know that it was possible to love someone so much, but he broke her heart so many times.

Does she still love him?

"S many memories." She heard Henry's voice.

Anne quickly turned around and bowed deeply to him.

"You're Majesty," She said.

"Henry, call me Henry. I love how you used to say my name all the time." He gently said.

"Why did you call me?"She asked, avoiding using his name.

"I wanted to see you."

"You see me every day at Court."

"Yes, but we never talk."

"We don't have what to say to each other."

"We have so many things. I saw you looking at the bed, you were remembering." He said and came closer to her. If she lifted her head only a little bit their lips would meet.

"I was. But that's all we have, memories good and bad. I loved you, some part of me may love you still, but you hurt me so bad. You destroyed me! Tossed me off, like some cloth. I wanted to die that day when I saw you with her! I really did! Do you know how it is to live in fear every day? No, you don't" Tears were falling down her pale cheeks. Henry pulled her in a tight embrace. He felt bad.

"Anne, I love you still, I always would," He mumbled n her hair.

"You have a wife. You wanted her so much that you were ready to kill me. Leave me alone." Suddenly she felt his lips on hers. It felt so natural to respond, she kissed him so many times before. Then something fluttered in her stomach and she remembered. She was carrying Edward's child. Edward her husband who loved her, who defended her. He made her happy again, taught her to smile after tears. He teaches her that it's possible to love again

Anne pulled herself from Henry's embrace and rushed out. She heard him calling for her, but she didn't turn around. She rushed toward halls like a crazy woman. She wanted to find him, to tell him.

She loved him. She loved Edward Seymour. It took her so long to realize it. She was too afraid to see it. He was her future, Henry is past. Part of her will always love him always. It was a great love, all-consuming and destructive. Her love for Edward is greater. She loves him with every fiber of her begin and she doesn't want to live without him

Anne rushed in chambers where he slept since their fight. He slept peacefully. She climbed on the bed and shook him lightly.

"Anne?" He was worried when he saw her tears.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it," She said through the sobs.

"What?"

"I love you, Edward. You, not him. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my other half." She said and hugged him tightly.

"Do you forgive me?" Silence.

"Edward?"

"I forgive you, Anne. I love you too, and I love our child."

AN: Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

King Henry of England was in the bad mood for past month. He raged at everyone and spent the most of his time in his chambers. At the feasts, people saw lustful glances that he was sending to his former wife and how he ignored his current Queen. Many courtiers suspected that the reason for his unhappiness was the reconciliation of Edward Seymour and his wife. Anne Seymour, Lady Beauchamp was practically glowing with the happiness. She was at the sixth month of her pregnancy and everybody could see how much she was in love with her husband.

Henry was in his chambers getting ready for a dinner with Jane. Since Anne ran away from him, he didn't spend much time with his wife, because her presence only reminded him that he didn't have Anne. He still couldn't believe that she just rushed away after that magnificent kiss that they shared. Their passion for each other was still alive. At nights, he couldn't sleep because of his desire for her. Even Lady Ursula couldn't satisfy him any longer; he just wanted her, his Anne.

When he came to Jane's chambers she was sitting by the fireplace and when she saw him she stood up and bowed. He had to admit that she looked really pretty pink gown.

"Your Majesty." She said and turned her eyes on the floor. After six months of marriage, she still didn't call him by his name.

"Jane, you look very lovely today." He complimented her and she blushed slightly.

"I'm very glad that my look is pleasing you."

"Shall we eat now?"

"Yes of course."

Though the whole meal, they sat in silence. They didn't share many interests so they didn't have many topics to talk. She asked a few times how Lady Mary is, but Henry didn't want to talk about his eldest daughter.

"Your Majesty, I have important news for you," Jane said after the dinner.

"What it is Jane?"

"I am with child Your Majesty." She responded and smiled widely. Henry was in shock, he will finally have a son and an heir.

"Are you pleased?"

"I am very pleased Jane, you made me the happiest man alive," He said and kissed her softly on the lips. Henry was truly happy, but while he was getting ready for bed her remembered three times that Anne told him that she was with child. He missed her too much.

"Fetch me, Duke of Suffolk." Henry said to one of his men and after a few minutes, Charles has arrived.

"You called for me Your Majesty."

"Yes, Charles. I wanted to tell you that the Queen is with the child."

"Congratulations, you must be very pleased."

"I am. I also called you to ask did you see Anne today."

"I saw her strolling through the garden with her husband." Charles answered and Henry frowned.

"I want you to bring her something from me," He said, opened the drawer and pulled out a beautiful ruby necklace.

"I noticed that she often wears jewelry that I gifted her during out courtship so I decided to give her this. Rubies suit her so well.

/

"How did was your day my love?" Edward asked Anne

"Nothing special really, the Court has become a very dull place. I wish that we could go back home, to Wolf hall." She still couldn't believe that she considered Wolf hall her home.

"It is my greatest wish too," Edward replied and kissed her softly.

"And how was your day?" Anne asked him

"I was very busy today. There are some problems in the North; apparently there is some minor rebellion."

"Why are they rebelling?"

"People want their monasteries and churches back."

"I hope that is nothing serious."

"It isn't, at least for now."

"I told Cromwell that monasteries should be turned into something useful like schools and orphanages, but he didn't listen; now he will pay the price."

"I hope that they will calm down, if they don't, we may have another civil war."

"Then we better hope that everything will turn out well."

Someone knocked at the door and Edward stood up.

"My Lord Suffolk, what brought you here at this late hour?" He asked.

"I have something for you Lady wife."

"May I know what?" Edward asked and a frown formed on his face.

"Gift from His Majesty," Charles replied and presented them the magnificent ruby necklace.

Anne saw that anger was overcoming her husband so she quickly stood up and came closer to two men.

"Tell his Majesty that I am very grateful, but I cannot accept it." She said and tried to smile, but in the truth, she was very confused. Why was Henry sending her gift? She thought that she made it clear that she doesn't want or love him anymore.

Charles Brandon sneered "Just like the last time."

"It's nothing like the last time Your Grace, I am married woman now and I don't wish to be King's mistress. Now please leave me and my husband alone, it's getting late."

Charles bowed and left the room.

"I wanted to smack him in the face." Edward said and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad that you didn't, imagine the scandal that it would cause." She responded and giggled

"Why is he sending you gifts Anne?"

"I don't know Edward, I am very confused."

"He will never leave you alone."

"Don't say that."

"I wouldn't leave you alone."

"I am yours; Edward, my body and soul are yours. I love you."

"And I love you too." Edward said and gently lifted her and carried to the bed. When he started to kiss her Anne lifted her hands to unlace Edward's jerkin and slip off his shirts, throwing them haphazardly to the floor.

"You are amazing," She said while moving to kiss over his chest, down his stomach, above his breeches. Edward had let out a small moan as Anne had kissed along his body, and by the time she returned to his lips her actions had made his arousal very evident. His arms wrapped around her and his fingers dug into her back, thinking there was too much fabric between them as his hips pressed up against hers. He moved to take off her dress, smiling against her mouth. His hands found her fastenings and she managed to wriggle out of her dress, letting it pool on the floor like his shirts. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, and she allowed him a good look at her bare torso before she leant in to capture his lips again.

"Much better," Edward murmured, his fingers roaming over Anne's skin once she was rid of her dress. His hands cupped her breasts as he kissed her. Anne carefully unfastens his breeches and sliding them down over his legs. She leaned down to kiss his lips again, pressing her naked body to his before pushing herself up and then lowering herself down on to him. She let out a moan, throwing her head back.

"I love you, Edward," She whispered. Edward had let out a satisfied sigh as Anne had lowered herself onto him. He sat up on the bed with her in his lap, her legs either side of his waist as he started to move slowly in her.

"I will be careful so we don't hurt the child," he said, his arms wrapped around her back, their faces barely inches apart.

She leant in to kiss him tenderly, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair, soft moans escaping her lips with each small thrust.

"Of course," she finally breathed in response to him, amazed at how their slow, intimate movements felt just as passionate as the times when they were fervent.

" Anne…" Edward breathed, his words turning into a moan a few moments later. He turned his head to nip at her ear as his hand ran through her long hair then went lower, slipping between them. His other hand was on her hip, moving up and down along with her. He said his wife's name in her ear a couple of times more, relishing the feeling that they were as close as they could possibly be.

She was overwhelmed by pleasure then, her body trembling against his as she screamed his name. She caught her breath for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him further still, her fingernails pressing into his back. Her moans became louder again, her body pressed flush against him as she felt him move deep inside of her while their hips met over and over. Edward groaned with pleasure as he reached his high.

"That was amazing," Anne said after they parted.

"Wow," was the only word he could manage for a little while until his breathing slowly settled and he pressed a kiss to her skin.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I am perfectly fine, more that fine really, I feel amazing."

She hugged him close to her, loving how they fit so well in each other's arms.

AN: So Jane is with child, I still can't decide which gender her child will be. I hope that you liked this chapter. Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

"Your Majesty, you called me." Edward Seymour said and bowed to King of England.

"My Lord Beauchamp, I am sure that you heard about happenings at the North."

"Yes, I heard that people raised a minor rebellion."

"They raised a rebellion indeed, but it's not minor anymore. They call it The Pilgrimage of Grace and they occupied York."

"I didn't know that it was so serious."

"I already sent Duke of Suffolk to crush the rebels, but I want you to join him."

"I am Your Majesty's servant," Edward said and bowed once again.

"You are leaving tomorrow with the rest of army."

"Of course. If Your Majesty would allow it I would like my wife to go to the Wolf hall while I'm away." He didn't want to leave her alone at the place where she had so many memories that upset her.

"I don't think that she would want to go back to the countryside," Henry said and Edward frowned.

"On the contrary, MY WIFE expressed her wish to go back to my family house."

"As your Lordship knows Lady Anne was my wife once and I will do everything to make her feel comfortable at the Court."

"And as Your Majesty knows she is with a child and I think that it will be better if she gave birth at some peaceful place."

"Lady Beauchamp will have the best care. I will make sure that when her time comes she has the best midwives in all England."

"I am very thankful to Your Majesty," Edward said in a sour voice. He knew that he couldn't win against the King.

"You are free to go," Henry said and Edward left the room and headed toward the gardens where Anne was.

When he found her she was sitting on the bench near the small lake. She was almost nine months pregnant and she absolutely glowed. Her head was thrown back and her raven curls cascaded down her elegant backs. When he came closer he noticed that her eyes were closed.

"Anne, are you all right?" He asked and rushed toward her.

"I am perfectly fine. I was just thinking." She said and gave him a peck on lips.

"About what?" He said and she smiled softly

"About our future together. I cannot wait until the child is born."

"I am very impatient too." He then realized that he won't be with her when that moment comes.

"Is something wrong Edward?"

"You know about happenings at the North?"

"I heard that it grew in the real rebellion and that they occupied York."

"Well, the King is sending me there with Duke of Suffolk to crush the rebels."

"But that means that you won't be here when the child is born." She said and he could see how upset she was

"I'm sorry my love, but King ordered me to go." He said and pulled her into an embrace but she pulled away.

"Damn him! He always tries to make me miserable. Let me guess, he wants me to stay at Court?"

"I'm sorry Anne that I can't protect you from him." He whispered when she finally calmed down in his arms.

"I am so afraid."She said

"Don't be, you will have the best care."

"Not for me! I am afraid that something will happen to you."

"I will be careful."

"Promise me that you will come back!"

"I will do my best."He said and kissed her softly

That night they made love like never before and when the morning came Edward had to use all of his willpower to get out of the bed.

"I love you," He said to asleep Anne and kissed her on the head.

/

Henry was very pleased when he heard that Edward left. He spent the entire morning with Jane. They talked about names for their son and at the end he decided that they shall call him Edward. He was in such good mood that even Jane's lack of character didn't annoy him. At the afternoon, he decided to call Anne. He knew that she will come only if it was about their daughter so he told her that they must discuss Elizabeth's betrothal.

"Your Majesty," Anne said and bowed in the best way she could with her big belly. She looked gorgeous in the bright blue dress. He noticed that once again she wore the necklace that he gifted her during their courtship.

"There is no need for formalities Anne, you always called me Henry and I wish that you continue it."He said and gestured her to sit next to him.

"How are you, Anne?" He asked

"As well as I can be without my husband." She replied

"Do you want anything?"

"Except my husband you mean?"

"I see that you are mad at me." Her anger amused him

"I am very angry at you. If you had to send Edward why couldn't you let me go to Wolf Hall?"

"Because you will have better care here, and I want you close to me." Henry said and took her hand into his, but she pulled it out.

"You said that we should discuss Elizabeth's betrothal."

"Yes, Francis finally agreed on the betrothal between Elizabeth and his son Charles Duke of Angouleme."

"That is truly splendid," Anne said and he could see that she was overjoyed. Henry adored how she, unlike Jane, showed her true emotions.

"Truth to be told I am little disappointed that Dauphin is already married. I would like our Elizabeth to be Queen one day." He explained

"I just happy that they don't call her bastard anymore. I am so happy now." She said and smiled.

"I would be happy if that rebellion didn't exist," Henry said and grimaced

"I told Cromwell that people won't just stand and watch him destroy their churches."

"When did you tell him that?"He was puzzled

"When we were still married. That is one of the reasons he wanted me dead."

"When we crush this rebellion he will be punished for fabricating false evidence against you."

"Thank you, Henry."She said and stood up, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the seat.

"I miss you, Anne." He said and came closer to her.

"You got what you wanted, you have your precious Jane and she is with a child. Enjoy now!" She said and raised once again

"She is not you."

"That's the exactly way you wanted her," Anne told him and left the room.

/

Three weeks passed since Edward left and Anne missed him more each day. He sent her one letter in which he explained her situation at the North and expressed regret for being away. Henry visited her almost every day and he always found some excuse to talk to her. Few times he even sent her a gift, but she returned it each time. When he announced that the Queen was three months with a child she hoped that he will leave her alone, but he sought her company even more often than before.

On an evening, she was sewing with Nan and Marge when she felt a trickle run down her leg. "What in the…" She trailed off, her eyebrows rising. "My lady, I think my water broke. I think it's time." She looked up at Nan, somewhat terrified of what was to come. She remembered her last miscarriage and physical and emotional pain she felt then. She hoped that she won't have to go through that again. Anne sent a silent prayer to the God and stood up.

"Nan, call the midwives and tell the Queen that her niece or nephew is in the way."

Anne's handmaidens helped her change into a simple beige shift and were aiding her into bed. She could feel her heart pounding in his chest and she wasn't sure whether it was from excitement or fear or both. Soon enough she started to feel short bursts of pain and they got closer and closer together. Anne thought about Edward. She wanted him to be with her now. Another sharp pain shot through her and she closed her eyes, thinking it would not be long until they would be able to hold their baby. Tears flooded her eyes and she began to scream out in pain. She pushed as hard as she could and breathed according to midwife's instructions though it all seemed in vain. She grew sweaty and tired and could feel nothing but agony. And what after felt like hours though it could have very well been minutes, she was rewarded with the sound of a baby crying. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillows a small smile growing on her face despite her discomfort.

"My Lady, you have a strong boy." One of the midwives said and placed baby in her awaiting arms. She finally had a son who was a living image of his father.

"My Edward," She said and kissed baby's soft bow while tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Review, please.


	14. Chapter 14

Henry was never as angry as he was when he heard news of the birth of Anne's son. She, the woman who lost his sons, gave birth a healthy boy to another man. Was The God mocking him? How was possible that he, the King of England, didn't have an heir, jet the mere Viscount had? That wasn't right. That boy should be his and Anne should be his too. Charles told him that she named her son Edward. He planned to name his son that way. Bloody Edward Seymour stole everything from him. Two days passed since he heard the news and he still couldn't calm down. He felt like everybody was laughing at him. Jane invited him to dine with her, but he didn't want to see her now, he just wanted to drink and forget. At the first he wanted to call Lady Ursula but then he decided against. She reminded him of Anne, but she wasn't her, she is just a plain copy. He drank another goblet of wine and left his chambers for the first time since he found about the birth of Anne's son. Before he knew, he was outside her chambers. He wanted to yell at her for giving herself to another man, for being happy without him and for not loving him anymore, but then he saw her. She slept peacefully in a big bed. She looked like an angel. Her beautiful curls were spread around her and her slightly tanned skin had some beautiful glow. He came closer to the bed and carefully took one of her curls. It was as soft as he remembered. Henry remembered happy times during their courtship. They were so in love. She will be his once again, they are meant for each other. He slowly stroked her cheek and turned to leave, but then he noticed the cradle. The boy was awake, but he didn't cry. Henry carefully studied him. Little Edward Seymour was living picture of his mother. They shared the same dark hair and black eyes. There wasn't a trace of Seymour in him. While he looked at the infant Henry imagined that the boy was his and that Anne was still his wife. He felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes. It was too late, Anne was married to another man, she can't be his wife once again, but she can be his beloved mistress. He will make her fall in love with him once again. With that thought, King Henry left the chambers of his former wife.

/

Anne smiled at her son. He brought so much joy in her life. Little Ed was a very good baby; he only cried when he was hungry or when he needs a change. Her life would be the perfect if only her husband and daughter were with her. She wanted Edward to meet their son and she was sure that Elizabeth will adore her little brother. She kissed her son's soft bow when Madge walked in. Anne noticed that she looked troubled.

"What is Madge?" She asked.

"My Lady, The Queen is her."

Anne was puzzled. What in the world did Jane Seymour want from her? She quickly checked herself in the mirror.

"Bring her in."

Before she knew, her former rival and the woman who killed her baby stood before her. Jane Seymour wore a splendid red gown fit for a Queen, but the color didn't suit her and Anne thought that she looked much better in the gowns she wore while she was her lady-in-waiting. Anne also noticed that the woman was very nervous. "Good," She thought, "She is still afraid of me."

"Lady Beauchamp."The Queen said and nodded her head.

"You're Majesty, what brings you to my rooms?" Anne asked in a cold voice and she saw Jane flinch.

"I wanted to meet my nephew."

"This is my SON, Lord Edward Seymour," Anne said and gestured to sleeping baby in her arms. Jane came a little closer.

"He looks just like you."

"No, he has Edward's nose, "Anne replied and smiled, but then she remembered with whom she was talking.

"Could you ask His Majesty to return my brother home?" Jane asked in a soft voice. Anne could see that she was very worried and for a moment, she felt sympathetic toward the new Queen. Both of them cared very much for Edward.

"I tried. You are his wife and the Queen and you are carrying his heir, surely he will listen to you." Anne said and she could see the sorrow on Jane's face.

"He is bewitched by you."

"I didn't bewitch anyone! I wish that he would leave me alone. Maybe you don't believe me, but I love your brother. You wanted to be Queen, now tell me, how does it feel?" Anne asked, but Jane stayed silent.

"You thought that it will be completely different, you even promised to bring Princess Mary back at Court, but where is she?"

"Once I have my son, I will be secured." Jane protested

"I thought the same , you will be secured as the Queen, but with the each day you will be more and more miserable, because of Henry's actions, believe me, I know."Anne said.

"I came here to discuss the peace with you."

"I'm just telling you the truth. I don't think that I can be friends with you, but we can be allies."

/

When Jane Seymour left her chambers Anne turned her attention to her son, when, once again, Madge rushed into the room.

"Oh God, please don't tell me that now the Cromwell wishes to see me." She grumbled when she noticed that her lady-in-waiting looks concerned.

"It's the King, my Lady," Madge replied and Anne frowned.

"Let him in, hopefully, he will be short."

Soon enough Henry walked in.

"Anne." He said and smiled.

"Henry, I'm sorry that I can't bow to you, but the doctor said that I must rest in the bed."

"It's alright. I hope that you are well."

"I am as well as the woman can be without her husband."

"I came here to congratulate you on the birth of your son."

"Thank you, I hope that you and the Queen will be just as fortunate," Anne replied. She, of course, knew that Henry was very unhappy that she birthed son to another man. Her ladies told her of how he flew into the rage when he heard the news. She flinched a little bit when he sat on the bed next to her.

"He is the picture of you;" Henry said when he laid eyes on her son.

"The Queen said the same thing."

"Jane was here?"

"She wished to meet her nephew."

"You know, he could be mine," Henry said after a few minutes of silence.

"But he is not. He is Edward's and I hope that my husband will see our son soon enough."

"Rebellion is almost crushed; your sweet husband will be here shortly enough." He replied in a mocking voice because he hated how she missed bloody Seymour man.

"I hope so."

"I have the gift for you, Anne."

"I can't take anything from you, Henry, I am a married woman," Anne said

"You will like this gift," Henry told her and took her hand into his.

"I am granting you two former monasteries. You can do anything with them." He said and smiled when he noticed shock on her face.

"Thank you, Henry, you truly shocked me."

"Do you have any ideas what can you do with them."

"I do. One of them will be turned into the school for poor and the other hospital. This is truly amazing. Thank you."

"Everything for your smile Anne." He told her and kissed her hand.

AN: Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope that you liked this chapter, just as much.

So Henry has a new plan how to get Anne, but will it work? Should Jane survive the labor, or should she die?

Review, please.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: For the purpose of the story, King Francis eldest son Francis is still alive and he is Dauphin of France and married to Catherine de Medici.

"I am very glad that you decided to join me, Anne," Henry said and kissed his former wife's hand. Two months passed since the birth of her son and she started to see him as a friend again.

"You said that you have to ask me something important." She told him and sat in the armchair next to him.

"I received an offer for our daughter's hand in marriage." He told her and smiled.

"From who?" Anne asked in shock. A year ago nobody wanted to marry her precious daughter and now within the two months she received two offers for marriage.

"King Christian III of Denmark and Norway wants Elizabeth as a bride for his heir Frederick. The boy is a year younger than our daughter and he is closer in age to her than Francis's son."

"That means that Elizabeth would be a Queen."

"Yes, if I agree, but King of France would be offended and I can't have him for enemy right now," Henry explained.

"But what if you offer him someone else instead of Elizabeth? Someone to marry Henri Duke of Orleans. "

"Who?"

"Mary, your daughter." She said and saw the confusion on Henry's face. Anne was ready to do anything to make her daughter Queen.

"But she is illegitimate Anne."

"You can use good faith cause and make her legitimate again and put her in the line of succession after Elizabeth of course," Anne told him and smiled a little bit. She could practically see how the wheels turning inside his head.

"But she has to sign Oath first." She added after a silence.

"She is too stubborn, she won't agree."

"Maybe, or maybe she will. I have a feeling that she will be much more willing now that I'm not the Queen anymore. She has to sign Oath before Jane gives birth or there will always be suspicion of the illegitimacy of your future son and you don't want that, do you?" Anne said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"Of course, I don't want that. I will send Francis Bryan to her."

"Yes, he is the right man for that task. He will frighten her and make her think, but send Jane few days later. Tell her to talk to Mary about all the advantages she will have once she signs Oath."

"You became very good politician Anne." He praised her and smiled expecting her to return his smile, but instead she a frown formed on her beautiful face.

"I always was, you just didn't listen to me." After that, she rose from her seat, gave him a quick bow and turned to leave, but before she came to the doors Duke of Suffolk rushed in.

"I am sorry for interrupting Your Majesty, but I have very important news."

"Tell me!"Henry ordered.

"The rebellion is crushed; Viscount Beauchamp is returning Your Majesty's army back to London!"

/

Next two weeks Anne spent in waiting for her husband's return. Last week Francis Bryan and Queen Jane visited Lady Mary and the girl finally agreed to sign Oath. There were stories that Francis threatened that Henry will execute if she doesn't sigh, but the most of the people attribute former Princess surrender to the Queen's kindness. Lady Mary was declared legitimate and put in the line of succession after Princess Elizabeth and King's future children. Henry sent the message to Francis to inform him about Mary's new status and to offer her hand in marriage.

"My Lady, your husband just rode into London." Madge rushed in and informed her mistress

"Finally," Anne said and kissed her sleeping son's forehead.

"Bring me my red dress, the one with the gold embroidery," She told her ladies and put little Edd in his cradle. She was so happy and excited that she will see her husband again.

"I can't believe that he is finally back," Anne told Nan while she was arranging her hair. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Edward Seymour found his wife alone in their chambers He couldn't believe how beautiful his wife looked while she sat before the mirror. He noticed that she wore his favorite dress.

Anne's heart felt as if it would burst from her chest as she saw a man she had not seen for a two months.

"Oh Gods," she breathed, as her eyes welled with tears. She seemed rooted to the spot as she looked Edward blinking several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Is that really you?" she asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Oh God," she repeated and ran toward him. He had thought of her many, many times while he'd been away, but he could never imagine her as beautiful as she looked to him now, real and right in front of him. For a moment, he couldn't speak, not even to answer her, but his arms reached for her of their own accord when she ran towards him, wrapping tightly around her waist and drawing her to him. His gaze darted over her face for a moment, taking in every feature as he smiled broadly before he leaned in to capture her lips with his.

Anne threw her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him eagerly in return, smiling against his lips. She felt tears run down her face, but that were tears of joy, in disbelief that she was in her husband's arms once more. She pulled away to press her lips to his cheek, his jaw, and his neck.

"Oh, my love, my Edward" she whispered, moving to kiss over his bare skin at his open shirt. Words did not seem enough for the situation. All she could do was kiss him again, gently parting his lips with her tongue and threading her fingers through his hair.

She gave a small laugh as his beard tickled her neck, and she closed her eyes, taking in his scent and the feeling of his arms again.

"I missed you far too much," she told him.

"And I missed you. Every minute, every hour, every day," Edward murmured back, pressing his lips to Anne's cheek before he pulled back to look at her properly. He ran his hand affectionately through her hair.

"Are you well Anne?"

"I am well now." She told him and stood on her toes to press a deep kiss to his lips again, running a hand over her husband's back.

"I was so worried for you." He told her and pulled her closer to him. Anne kissed him once again and then lightly pushed away.

"I want you to meet someone." She told him and walked toward the cradle.

"This is our son Edward Seymour." She said as she took the sleeping infant in her arms.

"He is perfect," Edward said and pressed a kiss on baby's soft bow.

"He truly is." Anne agreed. She saw tears in her husband's eyes.

"May I hold him?" He asked and she put their son in his arms.

"Thank you, Anne, thank you so much." He told her and kissed her on the forehead. Tears were now falling across his cheeks. He carefully put the baby in the cradle and kissed his wife once again.

He picked her up lifting her up into his arms as he pressed his lips to hers again and carried her over to their bed.

"I never want to stop kissing you," he murmured, grinning again against her mouth.

"Mmm, then don't," Anne teased, her fingers trailing over Edward's chest and under his shirt.

"I never want you to." She kissed him back deeply before he placed her on their bed and she broke from him temporarily to undo the fastenings on her dress, letting it fall off of her shoulders. She leaned in to press her lips to her husband's again, gently scratching her nails over his neck.

Edward's eyes grew wide as Anne undid the fastenings on her dress and he then slipped off his own jerkin and shirt as well before he lowered his head. He took his time caressing her skin with his lips, kissing her neck all the way down to her breasts. She let out a whimper, sliding down to her husband's level to kiss him on the lips. She nipped gently at his skin, her hips canting upwards towards his already.

"You are incredible," she remarked, resting her head back against the pillows as she ran her hand over his bare chest. Edward took in a deep breath as he took in the sight of his wife for a moment laid back against the pillows, still looking a little disbelieving. He reached forwards to pull at her skirts and take her dress off completely. She did not hesitate or tease him, this time, around as she guided him into her, her back arching as she felt him inside of her for the first time in a long while. She breathed his name, clutching at his backside. His hands ran over her thighs on either side of his waist, clutching at her skin as he relished the feeling of being connected to her again. Her fingers kneaded into his skin as she moved with him, pressing her hips to his. It was starting to almost become difficult to tell where her body ended and his began, but he managed to slow down their pace a little and move his hand, sliding his fingers in between them to where they were connected. A smile crossed Edward's features for a moment as Anne shuddered beneath him. It only took a little while longer for him to surrender himself to his pleasure, uttering her name several times in her ear as he spent his seed within her.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Next time we will finally see Princess Mary. Review, please.


	16. Chapter 16

Mary couldn't believe that she was at her father's Court again. The last time she was here her mother was the Queen and she was her father's heir and Princess of Wels. That was before he met that harlot Anne Boleyn and she made him declare his beloved daughter a bastard. The False Queen forced her to wait upon her bastard daughter and she was bullied by her sister's servants. But the worse thing was that she wasn't even allowed to see her dear mother on her deathbed. Mary was sure that if she was with her during her illness she would find strength to fight for life. Some people said that Harlot's brother George poisoned her saintly mother, but Mary knew that she died from a broken heart. After Katherine's death, she spent many hours praying for her father's soul. Mary almost lost a hope and believed that as long as her father lives she will be Lady Mary, the unhappy lady in Christendom. Thankfully her father realized his mistake and divorced that heretical witch and made Mary the Princess again. When Ambassador Chapuys told her King turned his attention from Lady Anne to Queen Jane, who wanted to reconcile her with her father, Mary felt that her prayers are finally answered. The harlot who humiliated her blessed mother was imprisoned in Tower and was to die, but destiny had different plans. Anne Boleyn was married off and the Queen didn't even try to contact her. Mary was forgotten once again. She heard the rumors that her father was in love with Anne anew. Three weeks ago Francis Bryan came to Hatfield and asked to see her. She was excited when he told her that her father sent him, but then he told her that she must sign The Oath and threaten her that she will be executed. Mary could still hear his shouts "You are an unfilial daughter...If you were my daughter I would smash your head against the wall until it was soft as a boiled apple, you understand?"

He frightened her, but she didn't want to yield. That would mean that she was betraying her beloved mother and sign her soul away. She was ready to die as a martyr, but then Queen came. Jane was everything that Mary wanted for her father, kind submissive and gentle. She didn't threaten her, she told her about the time she served as a lady in her mother's household. Mary was moved by the respect which new Queen had for her predecessor. Jane told her that if she signs she will become Princess again and that she will be betrothed. Mary hesitated, but her stepmother said that her mother wouldn't want her to die and suffer. She didn't have the power to fight anymore and she signed it.

Mary carefully dressed today. Instead of the black gowns she wore past years, she decided to wear a beautiful dark green gown; she also decided to wear a crown to acknowledge her royal status. When she looked at the mirror she barely recognized herself, she was a woman now.

When she walked in Great Hall everybody stopped and looked at her. Her father and stepmother sat on their throne. Mary was happy when she saw a smile on her father's face, but then she noticed her. Anne Boleyn stood beneath the thrones next to Queen's brother. She couldn't believe that a harlot still had so much influence. When she saw her Anne bowed to her, but to Mary, it looked like a mocking.

"I ask Your Majesty for a blessing," Mary said and bowed to her father.

"My own daughter," Henry said and rose from his throne. He came to her and lifted her from her bow.

"I want to present you to Her Majesty Queen Jane." He said and gestured toward his wife

"I remember that some of you desired me to put this jewel to death." The King said and looked toward Cromwell and the crowd gasped Suddenly Mary felt dizzy, but before she could fall her father, her hero caught her.

"I got you, you are safe. Be at the good cheer Mary, for nothing can go against you." He told her and kissed her hand.

"I want to present you all to my beloved daughter Princess Mary, future Duchess of Orleans."

"Are you happy?" The Queen asked her once her father left to talk with other courtiers.

"Yes, I m very thankfully to His Majesty and to you," Mary replied when someone patted her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw her dear friend Ambassador Chapuys.

"Your Highness I have heard something that might interest you?

"Yes?"

"There are rumors that it's the Harlot who asked His Majesty to give you your rightful title back and to betroth you to Duke of Orleans."

"Why would she do that?"

"Surely she had some benefit from that."

/

Anne sat in her chambers and rocked her son. Princess Mary joined the Court last night and Anne saw girl's face when she noticed her. She wanted to apologize to her former rival's daughter for treating her poorly.

"Anne?" Edward almost ran into their room.

"Yes, did something happen?" She stood up alarms

"Cromwell is arrested." He explained in one breath.

"On which grounds?" Anne asked while she put their son in his cradle.

"High treason," Edward told her and she flinched. The year before it was her who was facing these charges.

"He will be executed?"

"Surely. There is some talk that you are responsible for his downfall."

"I am partly to blame. His Majesty promised me that he will punish him for fabricating evidence against me." She explained and Edward's face darkened

"Do you have something with him?"

"Cromwell?"

"His Majesty, Anne"

"No!"

"I heard that he invited your brother back to Court."

"Yes, I asked him to."

"And he just agreed? He punished Cromwell for you, he gifted you two monasteries and you say that you don't have anything with him."

"For God's sake, I don't have anything with him! He is a fickle man, Edward; he loves women until he has them. H wanted me dead, I will never forget that! He wants me again, but he can't have me so he does everything I ask. I want my children and you to be secure and I am an ambitious woman, I like power, but I will never be his again because I am yours."She told him and kissed him passionately.

"You are truly great woman Anne," Edward said once their lips parted.

"And you are a great man, and together we are invincible," Anne said to him while he guided her toward the bed.

AN: I Hope that you like this chapter and my portray of Mary. As we saw in the last chapter Anne is slowly becoming one of the most powerful people at Court. Review please.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a hot August morning. Anne and her husband were lying in the bed. Edward wrapped his strong arms around his wife's slender body. "Good morning my love." He said and kissed her cheek when she woke up.  
"Good morning She mumbled in return and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"No, since Cromwell was executed I can't stop reliving that horrible day in my sleep," Anne replied with a frown on her beautiful face.  
"Yes, it was very gruesome to watch, but try to forget that."  
"That executioner butchered him. He wasn't a good man, but nobody deserves to die like that."  
"I agree with you, my dear, but don't think about that now," Edward said and gently traced his hand across Anne's bare thigh.  
"And about what should I think, dear husband?" She asked teasingly "Don't think," Edward said and kissed her. They were about to get rid of their clothes when the loud knocking interrupted them.  
"What now?" Edward groaned and got up to open the door.  
"My Lord, I am sorry for bothering you so early, but the King ordered me to bring you the news." A young boy who was one of Henry's pages said.  
"Speak then!"  
"Dauphin is dead." The boy said.  
"Then Mary would be the Queen of France one day," Anne said after the boy left.  
"Yes, she will go to France and marry new Dauphin after Jane gives birth." Edward agreed "Which could be any day now. Do you think that once Henry dies she will try to invade England with the French army?"  
"If Jane gives birth to a son then I think that she will accept him as an heir, but if Elizabeth remains Henry's heir, I am afraid that in that case she might start another civil war."  
"Henry can't break betrothal now, France would be too offended."  
"We better hope that my sister gives him a son then," Edward said and Anne scowled, but she knew that he was right.  
"I'm going to see Elizabeth." She told him. Her daughter was brought to the Court a few days because Henry wanted all of his family to be present when Jane gives birth and she will stay here to celebrate her fourth birthday.  
"I would like to go with you, sweetheart, but I have a lot of work to do. Pass my love to our gracious Princess." He replied and gave her a long kiss.  
"That was very nice," Anne smiled "I will show you a lot more nice things tonight."  
"I can't wait. I will bring Ed with me."  
"Of course, I am sure that he missed his sister very much," Edward said and kissed her cheek before he left.  
Anne smiled and walked toward the room where her son slept. They decided to keep him at the Court until he is a year old, then he will be sent in the Wolf Hall. She already dreaded that day.  
Anne found her darling son sitting in his crib. When he saw her he stretched his chubby arms toward her. Ed was such a sweet baby and he hardly ever fussed. He got his mother's look, but not her temper.  
"Hello, my darling boy. We are going to see your sister." She said and took him in her arms. In the return, he gave her one of his enchanting smiles.

Jane was sick of lying in the bed so she decided to sit in the armchair for a while. She was shut in her chambers for almost a month and a half. Henry was afraid that something will happen to his son so he ordered her to be shut away, but she knew the real reason. He wanted to spend time with his new mistress Anne Basset. Being the Queen was so much different from what she imagined. She wanted to bring Henry back to the Catholic Church and to restore Mary, but she failed at the both. True Mary was restored, but Anne Boleyn did that, not she. During their courtship, Henry was so sweet and he respected her, she naively believed that he will remain that way once they are married, but he didn't. He wanted her just to play her part of the obedient and submissive wife and the gentle Queen and to give him an heir. Henry didn't see her as a real person; to him she was just an object. Jane loved him, but now she knew that he never truly returned her affections, he was just in love with his idea o her. As time passed she noticed that his heart despite their marriage and his numerous mistresses still belonged to Anne Boleyn. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain run through her back and her muscles tighten and then relax.  
"Your Majesty, are you all right?" One of her ladies asked "My time has come, send the word to His Majesty and fetch the midwives," Jane ordered. She took a few steps toward the bed before her knees gave out and she gripped one of her ladies arms as another wave of pain overtook her. She tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other even when she was hurting so badly she wanted to cry out. Jane kept biting down on her lip with each wave of pain.  
/.

Jane was in labor for almost two days now. At the first, they heard her terrible screams, but now there was a complete silence which was even the worse. Henry was very worried that the baby would be stillborn. He spent many hours in the chapel praying for a healthy son who will succeed him one day. Edward Seymour waited before the door of his sister's chambers whole time. Henry couldn't do that, it was too frustrating; instead, he sent most of the time drinking with Charles. When his friend went to sleep he called Anne to keep him a company. They spent the whole night playing chess. She was a very good opponent and it was hard to win against her.  
"How is your son Anne?" He asked after they finished the fourth game.  
"He is a very healthy boy and a very good baby. He hardly ever gives us a trouble." She answered and smiled at the thought of her beloved son.  
"When he is a little older he can be placed in my son's household to keep him a company, they will be cousins after all."  
"We would be honored, Anne replied and Henry smiled at her words.  
"You are so beautiful." He told her and gently traced his fingers across the soft skin of her cheek.  
"Your wife is in labor with what could possibly be your long awaited son Henry, you mustn't say such words to me," Anne said and gently pushed off his hand.  
"I can't help myself; I want to say these words to you every time I see you. And I want to kiss you until your head spins and your legs give out." His face was now only a few inches from hers and she could see a lust in his eyes. She wanted to escape far away from this room. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the doors and one of Jane's ladies rushed in. She looked stunned when she saw Anne in King's chambers.  
"Your Majesty, the Queen has delivered a healthy Prince." She said when she recovered from a shock. A wide grin spread across Henry's face. "I finally have a son. Did you hear that Anne? I have an heir."  
"I heard Your Majesty and I offer you my congratulations."  
"Thank you. I must go to see my son now."  
For the next twelve hours, the whole Court was celebrating and then the whispers started. It was said the Queen become very ill and that she might not live to see another day. When he heard the news King immediately rushed to her side.  
"Don't go; please don't go, just because you have done everything that you've promised. Please don't leave me, you are the milk of human kindness, the light in my dark, dark world, without you, life is a desert, a howl in the wilderness. Please, God in your mercy don't take her away from me. My son needs his mother and I need my Queen He whispered while holding his dying wife's hand. Tears were falling down his cheeks.  
Jane heard his words and she wanted to tell him that he doesn't deserve her or any other woman because the only person he truly loves is himself. He played with her heart and broke it. Now he swore in his undying love toward her, but she knew that if she, by some miracle, survives his love will fade. She wanted to regret their marriage, but she couldn't. Together they created a perfect child, her Edward. Jane was so sad that she won't watch him grow up. She won't see his first steps or hear his first words; her son will never know her. But this was for the best. She dies as the only woman who gave a son the King, and she will always have a place in his heart thanks to that.

Anne found her husband in royal nursery. He stood before the cradle of the new Prince. An hour ago it was announced that Jane died. She carefully put a hand on his strong shoulder.  
"Are you all right?" She asked.  
"He looks just like her when I saw her for the first time," Edward replied and gestured toward the newborn. Anne looked at the boy. He was a cute baby with crystal blue eyes and tuft of blond hair.  
"She was so small, the father didn't believe that she would survive, but she did and she became the Queen of England."  
"I am very sorry for your loss my love," Anne said and embraced him. She never loved Jane, but she knew that Edward was very close to her when they were little.  
"Henry will shut the boy away in some Castle far away from the people who love him, Edward said and Anne looked at the baby again. He was her son's cousin and her daughter's brother and he was completely innocent "We will give him a love he deserves. Henry already talked about sending our Ed with Prince as his companion. When we visit them we will treat the same. He won't feel unloved, I promise."

AN: I am sorry for not updating more regularly, but I was very busy. I had final exams in the medical school. I hope that you like this chapter and if you are disappointed with a gender of Jane's baby, just remember who his Regent was.  
I don't know when I will update Omnia Vincit Amor, but I have an idea for the new story based on ReganX's Royal or Not Challenge. Is anyone interested in reading something like that? Review, please.  



	18. Chapter 18

The whole Court was in the mourning three months for their beloved Queen who gave her life to gift them a Prince. The King didn't leave his rooms for a month. The only people who were allowed to see him were his fool, Princess Mary, and Anne. Henry didn't even bother to see his infant son or to run his country. He spent most of his time drinking and self-pitying. After a month, Anne had enough.

"You have to leave your chambers, Henry!" She told him in a sharp voice.

"I can't Anne." He replied in barely audible tone. That wasn't the man she knew just a month ago. He looked very unity and like he hasn't shaved since his wife's death. His chambers were very dark and the most of the furniture was destroyed.

"And why you can't?"

"When she died, she took my heart with her." Anne wanted to roll her eyes at his respond. Everybody knew that he hadn't practically cared for Jane during her lifetime. He spent more time with his mistresses than with her, he even wanted Anne to be his mistress. Now when she died giving him his greatest desire she was the love of his life. That was so typically Henry.

"Do you think that she would be happy to see you like this? You are the King! People want to see their sovereign! Your son has grown and you didn't even saw him! Your eldest daughter is getting married in a two months! You must continue your life!"

"You don't understand it, Anne!" He barked.

"Because I never lost anyone?"She replied in mock tone and left him. Three days later the King has appeared at the Court.

/

"Mama!" Elizabeth rushed in her mother's chambers. They haven't seen each other for almost three months.

"My darling." Anne swept her daughter in her arms. Behind her Edward, who held their son in his arms, chuckled.

"Carefully Your Highness, you don't want to knock down your mother, do you?"

"Of course, I don't want, that would be a very wicked thing to do," Elizabeth replied in her sweet voice and hugged her stepfather. Both Edward and Anne noticed how much has she grown since their last meeting. Her once blonde hair gained reddish highlights.

"Hello, Ed." Elizabeth said and kissed her brother's head who gurgled happily at the sight of his sister.

"He is a lot bigger than the last time I saw him."

"Babies grow very fast my darling," Anne explained.

"I noticed, my other brother Edward has grown very much too, but he is a lot smaller than Ed. Mama, I think that it is very silly that the both of my brothers are named Edward."

"It is a little silly darling, but we call our Edward, Ed so that there is no confusion with your stepfather or your youngest brother."

"Perhaps we could call my nephew Ned? What do you think Princess?" Edward asked his stepdaughter

"That would be very nice. I am sure that he would like it very much," Elizabeth smiled

"I am a lucky woman to have so thoughtful husband." Anne teased

"Princess, do you remember when I told you to be careful not to knock down your mother?"Edward asked and Elizabeth nodded

"Well, you don't have to be careful next time. It would be very entertaining to see her knocked down."He told her with a smile and young girl gasped at his words.

"That would be the very rude thing to do and the Princesses can't be rude."

"Your stepfather is just jesting. Aren't you darling?"

"That depends if you continue to tease me, then the most centrally I am not joking."

"Mother teases you?" Young Princess asked

"Constantly Your Highness."

"That isn't nice. If you were younger, you would be sent to bed without a dinner," Elizabeth scolded her mother and Anne had to bite inside of her cheek to keep a straight face.

"I will try to be nice like you, my dear. Are you excited because of Mary's wedding?"

"I am a little sad because she is leaving; she tells me very nice stories."

"Every Princess has to marry one day, but that is very happy occasion."

"Will I marry too?"

"You will one day, but not for many years."

"And I will have the feast and the joust like Mary."

"Of course, and let me tell you a secret, you will have a much grander feast."

/

At the feast in the honor of her upcoming wedding, Princess Mary was dressed in a splendid red gown which was beautifully ornated. She also decided to wear her father's gift, a beautiful necklace with a three large flat-cut rubies set in brilliant-cut diamond clusters. Her hair was curled and bejeweled with a small ruby tiara. When people looked at her they saw the Queen she will be one day. Henry was very proud of his eldest daughter who was the credit to him in every way. During the years, they had their differences, but he couldn't deny that she was a perfect Princess and that he loved her very much. Everybody could see how happy was Mary when the King decided to share the first dance with her. She was a graceful dancer and it was a joy to dance with her. Many people whispered that all this happened thanks to the kindness of late Queen Jane.

Mary was very happy that she will finally become the wife and the mother. She spent many hours on her knees thanking God for this blessing. In three days she will sail toward her new home, France. Her mother always wanted a Spanish marriage for her, but at this point, Mary was grateful that she will have any match at all. She only hoped that her husband will treat her kindly.

Henry smiled at his daughter, but he grimaced slightly when he noticed Viscount and Viscountess Beauchamp dancing next to them. Anne looked beautiful in a deep green gown and she wore a necklace about which the whole Court buzzed for a weeks. Apparently it was a gift from her husband for their first anniversary. Henry had to admit that it as fit for a Queen. It was a magnificent necklace with the thick circular band of the necklace encrusted with diamond baguettes interspersed with round brilliant-cut diamonds. Seven floral motifs arise from the lower side of this band, which take the form of seven pendants. The largest of this floral pendant is situated along the median line of the necklace, and is encrusted with two large emeralds, a rectangular-shaped smaller emerald at the base, and an elongated oval or drop-shaped emerald in the center of the pendant, which is the largest emerald in the necklace. Both emeralds are surrounded by symmetrically placed leaf and floral motifs, encrusted with diamonds of different shapes.

This gift could rival gifts which he gave her during their marriage.

The more he looked at the happy couple the more he felt jealousy. He wanted Anne for himself, they belong together. His Council was pushing him to marry again and he knew that he will give in soon, but he promised to himself that Anne will become his mistress. She has to!

/

Henri, Dauphin of France lay in the bed with his longtime mistress Diane de Poitiers after they made love. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked like a true goddess with her beautiful hair which looked like a gold, fair skin without any blemishes and crystal blue eyes. Many people disapproved their relationship because of her age, but she was the only woman he will ever love. He knew that his future wife will sail toward France in just a three short days, but he couldn't force himself to give up Diane. She was the only person who could understand him truly.

"What is on your thoughts my love?" Diane asked and snuggled closer

"I am thinking about my future wife." He explained and scowled at the word wife.

"I heard that she is a lovely girl and that she is very intelligent."

"I heard that too, but her legitimacy is bothering me."

"King Henry announced that she is legitimate because his marriage to her mother was in good faith."

"One moment she is illegitimate and the next she is not."

"Don't worry about that, my love."

"I wish I could marry you."

"But you can't. You must marry her and produce an heir the soonest you can."

AN: I want to thank you all for your reviews, they really motivate me. Next time we will see Mary's wedding and Henry will start to look for a bride. I hope that you liked this chapter. Review, please.


	19. Chapter 19

Mary wished that her mother was here to advise her. Today she was marrying Dauphin of France. They already met two days ago when she came to Paris and he seemed like a good man who will respect her and she hoped that they will form a good friendship or maybe, she didn't dare to hope, even grow to love each other. After she stepped her foot in the French Court she heard about his mistress and his devotion to her. The both Queen and King of France found the time to visit her,but French Prince didn't even try to contact her since their first and Mary suspected that he spent all of his free time with that woman. She knew that the role of royal wife was to bear an heir and look away when the husband decides to show a favor to some other woman,but she couldn't settle on that. The Princess promised to herself that she will gain her husband's respect and love and have an active role in his reign one day. She already endured so many hardships and she will endure this with her head held high. Mary looked at the big mirror. She wore a beautiful ivory ball gown with a long train, basque waist, and floral embroidery, to symbol her fertility, on the neckline and over the skirt. The dress had a magnificent lace full length fitted sleeves. Her head was adorned with a beautiful floral tiara wish was a wedding gift from her father-in-law. The tiara features a garland of five wild roses in diamonds mounted in silver and gold. The individual elements could be removed and worn separately. She also decided to wear a simple diamond ring which she inherited from her dear mother.

Mary thought that she looked very beautiful and regal and she hoped that her husband will see her in that way too. During her ride with the carriage to the Basilica of Saint Denis,where the wedding ceremony will take place, people cheered to her and threw her lilies, the symbol of French royal family. She was pleased that the common folk showed their support to her rather than to Lady Diane, just like the people of England choose her mother over that whore Anne Boleyn. When she came before the Basilica she put a small smile on her face,and bravely stepped inside. The Basilica was filled with people who were dressed in their best clothes. The first person who Mary noticed was her future husband Dauphin. She had to admit that he looked very handsome in a heavily adorned gold clothes. The next person who she saw was her rival. Mary instantly recognized the woman whom many described to her. Diane de Poitiers was dressed in a magnificent light blue dress with off the shoulder bodice trimmed with a lavish tulle ruffle and delicate beaded butterfly accents. The dress was designed with a two-toned layered tulle skirt that is fabulous and full ,with the radiant sequins scattered throughout to add the perfect touch of sparkle. She wore a simple diamond necklace with fleur-de-lis pendant. Mary was shocked when the woman smiled kindly at her. She expected angry and jealous look and she was prepared to that,k but she didný know how to react to the smile. She decided to act like she didn't saw it.

In the front row sat the King and his Spanish Queen ,who were dressed in the matching clothes, and next to them sat the former Dauphine Catherine de Medici. The woman looked very sad, and Mary suspected that she didn't mourn just her husband, but her loss of power too. When she came to the altar she inhaled deeply, she was ready.

/

Anne laughed as Edward twirled her across the dance floor. It was the New's Year Eve and everybody was happy. This was a very good year for Anne.

"You look enchanting tonight," Edward whispered to her. He thought that she looked very beautiful in a deep red gown.

"Thank you, husband, I find you very handsome too."She returned the compliment and she meant it. To her, he was the most handsome man in the whole world.

"I can't wait until we are alone."

"I am very impatient too." She replied and they parted once the music stopped. Anne wanted to go to sit down for a bit,but then she noticed Henry coming toward them. They [politley bowed to their King.

"My Lord Beauchamp, Lady Anne." Henry nodded to them, "I have a task for you."

"We are honored to help Your Majesty in any way," Edward said

"I am glad to hear that. I decided that its time for me to marry again." The King announced and Anne almost gasped from a shock. It was barely a four months since his wife's death and he already had a new marriage on the mind.

"I can't decide between three candidates which are Christina of Milan. Anne and Amalia of Cleves, but once I made my decision you will go to fetch my bride to me."

"We are honored."

"Now, Lady Anne, may I have this dance?" Henry asked

"Of course, you may Your Majesty," Anne replied.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the room, Anne," Henry said once the music started.

"Thank you, Henry, for your kind words."

"Do you remember our first new year together?"

"Of course, I remember, but you must not think about that now. It will be better if you focus on your upcoming marriage instead on the past."

"I can marry a hundred times Anne,but you will never be my past."

"I don't want to talk about that. I think that it will be very good if you form an alliance with Cleves and I heard that both girls are very pretty."

"I thought the same,they are reformers too."

The music stopped and they politely bowed to each other and parted.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Review, please.


	20. Chapter 20

Anne smiled as she walked toward Hatfield, she will finally see her darling Elizabeth after almost a month of separation. Her dear Ed, who has turned one year just a few days ago, was a making wobbly step beside her while strongly holding her hand. She could see the excitement on the little boy's face. He was very impatient to see his elder sister whom he adored. Everything would be perfect if only Edward was with them, but he had too much work to do on finalizing King's betrothal with Anne of Cleves.

"My Lady." Lady Bryan greeted her and bowed deeply as if Anne was the Queen still.

"Lady Bryan I came to see Princess Elizabeth and Prince Edward."

"Of course, you may go sit down. I will have them brought to you immediately."

Anne nodded and went to the chambers in which royal children received their visitors.

"Liz?" Ed asked in his sweet voice.

"She will be here any minute darling and your cousin Ned too." She replied and seated him next to her. He smiled at her and Anne kissed his soft bow. Her children were the most important thing in her life and she had a reason to hope that in a few months she will have another reason to live. For the past days, she was feeling unwell and her course was late for almost a month. She still didn't share her suspicions with Edward because she didn't want him to celebrate too early.

"Mama! Mama!" She heard her daughter's voice and Elizabeth rushed in with breathless Lady Bryan on her heels.

"Princess I told you not to run, now greet your mother properly." Governess scolded her and Elizabeth dutifully bobbed a curtsey.

"Lady Mother." She said in a voice to mature to belong to the four-year-old girl.

"Darling, come here," Anne said and her daughter leaped into her awaiting arms.

"I missed you too much mama." Little Princess said as she kissed her mother all over the face.

"I missed you too darling. Your Papa and Edward are very sorry that they couldn't come, but they send you their love."

"Liz!" Ed tugged his sister's skirt demanding attention.

"Ed I missed you too. I can't believe that you are walking, I am proud to have such smart brother." Elizabeth praised him while she bent down to hug the little boy. Anne felt like her heart will explode from joy and love every time she saw them together.

Suddenly a lady walked in carrying six months old Prince Edward. Anne gestured to the lady to put him in her arms. He was a cute baby and he seemed very healthy. Little Ned was the picture of his late mother.

"Does he feed well?" She asked governess

"He has a very healthy appetite."

"I am sure that the King will be very pleased."

"His Highness is very well behaved and intelligent child." Lady Bryan said.

"I am very pleased. Remember Lady Bryan that you are raising the future King." Anne said and kissed little boy's forehead. Despite everything he was her nephew and she loved him.

"Your father has sent you gifts." She announced and Elizabeth squealed in delight and Ned gurgled s if he understood her words.

/

Anne spent two days in Hatfield with the children. When she returned to the Court she found her chambers empty.

"Nan?" She called for her lady who just recently returned to her service.

"Yes, Madam?" The Lady emerged from the other room,"

"Where is my husband?"

"He still works with the King, I barely saw him since you left."

"Please go inform him about my return."

"I will go, but I have to give you this first." Nan said and handed her a letter. She instantly recognized handwriting. Anne felt as her heart started to beat faster. After almost two years her brother contacted her. He explained that he didn't try to contact her earlier because he heard that she was married off to a Seymour and thought that it would be unsafe for her if her husband found out about their communication. George wrote what happened to him and others after they were exiled. Most of them managed to recover and build a new life. Everybody except poor Mark, who couldn't bear that he, will never play the violin or any other instrument again. The musician committed a suicide shortly after they left England. Her brother also wrote that he fell in love and married to a girl who lower French nobility and that they have a daughter whom they named Anne.

She cried as she read the letter. She missed George greatly and this letter made her see how many things they missed in each other lives.

"Is everything all right Anne?" Edward asked and she flinched in surprise.

"I am sorry; I didn't want to scare you." He said and hugged her from behind.

"It all right. I just received a message from George. First in almost two years. I miss him very much and I cannot bear that poor Mark did what he did because of me." She said and a sob escaped her lips.

"Shh my love, I don't know what he did, but I can assure you that it isn't your fault if anything it's my fault." He said and held her until she calmed down.

"You can ask the King to allow George to visit you."

"I will." She said and turned her head to capture his lips.

"I missed you while you were away." he hummed into her ear with his chest pressed firmly against her back, letting the vibrations buzz through her.

"I missed you too."She replied. Edward let his hands drift down to her hips. Their lips met in a tentative and sweet kiss. He used his hands to stroke her back and the nape of her neck while he slid his lips across hers. He guided them down onto the bed and rolled them so that they were facing each other on their sides.

"More..." Anne groaned and he slid down the bed until he was kneeled at her feet. She separated her legs on instinct, allowing her skirts and shift to fall over her hips and exposing her silky thighs and lacey smallclothes. Edward slid the frilly garments free, exposing her. to his sight and slid his torso between her legs and lowered his head into her groin. Anne moaned as stroked his fingers down the inside of her thighs before he ran the flat of his tongue from base to apex along her. Anne took a deep breath and grabbed his head, twisting the curly blonde hairs there in circles with her dainty fingers. He could feel Anne's legs tensing around him, and the hand resting on her belly to spread her open felt her stomach contract. She was on the edge now, and Edward wanted to launch her from it. He rotated the motions of his tongue against her nub between flicks over it, tracing circles around it, and sucking it between his lips and pinching. She screamed incoherently as her thighs and pelvis trembled beneath his mouth. She is so beautiful when she comes, Edward thought as he looked up at her completely flushed face, neck, and chest.

"That was incredible," Anne said between heavy breaths. Her skin felt clammy where they touched, and Edward realized belatedly that he never removed her dress or shift. He untied her laces and soon enough she was completely naked. He grabbed her by her pliant hips and scooted her down the bed towards him. Her breasts heaved with her deep breaths, jiggling in time to his light but fast thrusts. Edward picked up her legs, wrapped on either side of his hips, and swung them above his shoulders before leaning forward once again, lifting her hips off the bed and digging further into her in the process. Soon enough both of them were spent and they layed trying to catch s breath. Suddenly Anne felt an agonizing pain in her stomach and her entire body began to shake violently. She couldn't help but scream.

"What is the matter Anne?" Edward asked alarmed, but she didn't reply to him, instead she put a hand between her thighs. When she pulled her up she saw that it was red from the blood.

AN: Thank you all on your reviews. I hope that you like this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward looked at his unconscious wife. She was as pale as the sheet on which she was lying, but somehow she still looked beautiful to him. If someone told him that one day he will be holding Anne's hand and impatiently wait for her to open her beautiful eyes, he would laugh in that person's face. These two years he spent with her were the happiest years in his whole life. He loved everything about her. She was truly something special. Every time she comes into the room his heart starts to beat faster. He didn't love just her unique beauty; he loved her intelligence, pride, ambition, her devotion to her children, the way she smiles when she is pleased and the way she frowns when she is displeased. He was truly bewitched by her.

Edward smiled and kissed every one of her long, elegant fingers.

He participated in many battles and he was close to death more times than he could count, but he was never as scared in his life as when he saw her small hand covered with the blood. He didn't even know that she was with the child. He carefully stroked her still flat stomach. The doctor managed to save child's life and their son or daughter was still peacefully slumbering in its mother's womb. He hoped that this time, they will have a little girl, but he will be just as pleased with another son. Edward knew that he is a very lucky man that such magnificent woman loves him. If she didn't come into his life he would still be a cold calculated man. He kissed his wife's soft cheek. Suddenly someone barged into the room without the knocking. Edward turned around to scold the person who dared to come inside without the permission, but he saw King of England who wore a very worried expression.

"My Lord Beauchamp," Henry said to Edward who bowed to him and rushed to Anne's side.

"What happened to her?"

"She almost had a miscarriage, but thankfully OUR child is still alive."

"Yes, thankfully" Henry replied with a slight frown. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant again.

"Did something distress her?"

"She received a letter from her brother in which he said something about her friend Mark that upset her. She blamed herself for his unfortunate destiny." Edward replied satisfied that he could inform the King that once again he was the cause of Anne's distress, but his satisfaction passed as soon as he saw Henry taking Anne's hand and lightly kissing it.

"Please inform me when she wakes up," King said and left the chambers

/

The first thing Anne felt when she woke up was the horror. She was afraid that she lost her baby before she even had a chance to get to know her. Someone was holding her hand and she realized that it was her dear husband.

"Anne?" Edward said when he noticed that she stirred. She opened her lovely eyes and he felt as if he can get lost in that beautiful dark pools.

"My baby?" Anne asked and sat up.

"Calm down my love, our baby is perfectly well. You must rest now." He told her and gently pushed her back on the bed.

"Everything is truly all right?"

"Yes my dear, everything is truly all right. You gave me quite a fright." Edward said and softly kissed her lips.

"I am sorry I frightened you."

"You don't have to apologize, I was just afraid for you. I can't imagine my life without you. You are the best thing that happened to me."

"I love you so much. Are you pleased that I'm with child?"

"I am over the moon darling, I truly am. Now let's get some rest." He said and lay next to her. Anne snuggled to him. There wasn't the place in the whole world where she felt as safe as in his strong arms.

A few hours later when Anne felt better Edward informed the King about her condition. He was little hesitant to leave her alone with him, but Anne convicted him that everything will be all right.

Henry found his former wife comfortable sitting in the armchair.

"I am glad that you feel better." He told her and sat across her.

"Thank you; I really appreciate your concern."

"I suppose that I should congratulate you on your pregnancy."

"That would be very nice of you."

"I still can't believe that you are having children with another man."

"You choose that man for me and I must thank you for you truly made a great choice."

"I was blinded then, every time I see you two together I want to strangle him for daring to lay even his finger on you. You are mine!"

"I was yours until you cast me away like some used rag. I thought that we settled this already."

"Don't you understand that I still love you with every fiber of my begin?"

"And don't you understand that I truly love him and that I am happy? If you love me as much as you say, you would let me have my happiness at last. You made one part of my life more beautiful and I loved you more that myself, but you hurt me over and over, I loved you even after our divorce, and I was desperate when I saw you wed with Jane. I thought that my heart will explode from pain, but he taught me how to smile again and slowly I fell in love. You will always have a special place in my heart, but you have to let me go. Focus on your upcoming marriage and give her the chance she deserves. Don't make same mistakes you made before. I am sure that Anne of Cleves will be magnificent Queen." Anne passionately said. She stood up and walked toward her first love.

"Will you let me go?" She almost desperately asked and took his big hand inside her small one.

"I am sure that people will talk about our love for centers, after all, we made quite a scandal and our love was great. I will always love you, until my dying breath and if you ever want to come back to me, I will welcome you with open arms, but I will let you go. You deserve happiness in your life." He told her and gently embraced her.

"Thank you. I will still be part of your life because there wouldn't be my world without you in it."

AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, that really means a lot. Anne and Henry finally settled thins and next time we will meet Anne of Cleves. Would you like to see more of Mary? Review, please.


	22. Chapter 22

Mary was dying from excitement. Tonight King Francis will announce her pregnancy. Common people already adored her, and she was sure that once they found out that she is carrying France's future in her womb they will love her even more. Her life in France was relatively good. Henri, her husband, still favored Diana and claimed that she is the only woman who will ever hold his heart, but he visited Mary's bed almost every night and didn't scorn her. During the four months, she is here he warmed a little bit toward her and she thought that they even became friends and he definitely lusted after her. Mary still remembered his face when he saw her body for the first time. She could see that he was in awe. During her whole life, Mary thought that her fate was to become the first Queen of England, but now she knew that her actual destiny was to be the mother of the most powerful King of France. If God forbids, something happens to Prince Edward her future son will be an heir to both England and France. Mary was sure that people would support him against Elizabeth who is a bastard despite her place in the Succession. Her son would return true Faith in England. She was sure that it was God's plan. She already chose the name for her boy. She knew that many people expected her to name him Henri, after her husband and father, but his name will be Francis, after his grandfather and the man who always showed a respect toward his mother. King Francis II the Catholic monarch, it sounded perfect.

Mary dressed carefully for tonight's event. She chose a beautiful deep blue gown with sparkling and elaborate gold lace embroidery on sheer illusion mesh adorn the sweetheart bodice. Shimmering embellished lace decorates the long sheer sleeves of this ball gown and cascades from the bodice onto the wide skirt with a long train. Her hair was combed to the perfection into an elegant bun and her head was adorned with her wedding tiara that many people now called Dauphine's Tiara. She also wore a magnificent sapphire necklace and the matching earrings.

When she came into the Great Hall, which was decorated for the banquet, the people gasped when they saw their Dauphine. She came in gracefully with a smile placed on her face and head held high. She looked as if she was the Queen already.

"My dear daughter." the King said and pulled her into the embrace. Mary was very thankful to him because he always tried to make her comfortable in a foreign country. Queen, who was her relative though her dear mother, gave her a bright smile. Her husband parted from Diane, who, Mary had to admit looked magnificent in a deep green gown, and came toward her and kissed her hand.

"Lady Wife, you look very lovely." He said, but she could see that he was looking toward his mistress.

"Thank you for the kind words my Lord husband; you look very dashing as well." Mary returned a compliment.

"May I have this dance?" Henri asked and she nodded. They always shared a first dance.

"How are you feeling?"

"I m little tired but other than that I feel really well." She responded with a smile.

"My father is very pleased that you managed to convince so quickly."

"I am very glad that I managed to please him and I hope that I pleased you too."

"You pleased me very much, Mary. I won't lie to you, at first, when I heard about our match I was really upset, but Diane convinced me to give you a chance and I am thankful for that because I found out that my lady wife is a kind, generous, devoted Catholic with a great ambition and I am glad to call her my dear friend. We may not love each other, but we surely make a great power couple."

"I am very thankful for your kind words. One day, our son will be the greatest King who ever lived."

"We will make sure of that."

/

Anna of Cleves just wanted to disappear. She just received a word that English envoy has arrived. The whole Cleves Court was shocked when they found out that English King was sending his former wife and her new husband, who is a brother of his third wife, to collect his new bride. He even granted them a title of Duke and Duchess of Pembroke and their son was now called Viscount of Beauchamp. Anna heard many stories about infamous Anne Boleyn. Some people said that she is an evil witch and some worshiped her, Anna didn't know what to think about her predecessor, but she was sure that there must be something truly special in that woman. She wasn't stupid or deaf, she has heard that the King still loved his former wife despite all and she knew that she must come to woman's bad side. Anna was determined to befriend the former Queen, whom could give her many useful pieces of advice.

Anna disliked the gown that her mother chose or her for tonight's event. It was really unflattering and the dull brown color was clashing with her skin tone. She wasn't a vain person, but she didn't want to look like a complete mess.

Anna looked at her sister Amalia, who looked magnificent. It wasn't a secret that their mother favored her youngest daughter over Anna and Sybille who was now Electress of Saxony. Even their brother favored Amalia. The only person who ever showed Anna true affection was her dear dad, but he was very sick now and he rarely left his chambers.

A sudden herald announced their guests.

"Their Graces Duke and Duchess of Pembroke and His Lordship Viscount of Beauchamp.

Edward Seymour was a really handsome man with a blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He dressed richly for this occasion. In his arms, he held a cute young boy, who looked like he was barely a year old. The only trace of the father in the child was his blue eyes. Next to them walked the woman who was known as the Scandal of Christendom. Anna had to admit that Anne Boleyn was a beautiful woman and she could see why the King fell in love with her. What made her so gorgeous were her dark brown eyes. The former Queen of England was wearing magnificent light blue dress and her hair was adorned with a majestic pearl headpiece. She noticed a slight swell of Duchess's belly and understood that she is once aging with a child. Anna knew that she wanted to look as good and confident as her when she becomes the Queen.

"You're Graces; it's a pleasure to welcome you at Cleves." Her brother William greeted the guests.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Edward Seymour, Duke of Pembroke responded.

"Allow me to idroduce you to my mother Maria and my dear sisters Amalia and Anna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce you to my dear wife Anne Seymour and our son Edward." Edward said to three ladies.

"England is eagerly awaiting you Lady Anna." Anne Boleyn said

"I am eagerly waiting the day of my marriage to the King." Anna replied and she spoke the truth. She couldn't wait to be away from the people who always called her ugly and stupid. Finally she will have some power over her own life.

AN: I hope that you like my portray of Mary. I am imagining her as a milder version of Margaret Beaufort in Philippa Gregory's novel The Red Queen. We finally met Anne f Cleves whom I will refer as Anna to avoid the confusion. What do you think of her? Review please.


	23. Chapter 23

"He won't like her," Anne told her husband after they housed in their chambers at Cleves Court.

"And why is that? I found Lady Anna charming."

"Did you?" Anne asked and arched eyebrow at him.

"No need to be jealous my love, I just said that she is a charming young woman."

"She is, but he won't like her. She has the potential, but she needs to change her style completely. That gown she wore is hideous it clashes with her complexionUnfortunatelyand the cut doesn't flatter her figure at all."

"And if we convince her to wear English gowns, find suitable colors for her, teach her our customs, there is a chance he will like her?"

"There is, you know that Henry likes pretty ladies with a good sense of fashion."

"Then you must teach her my love, after all, I keep hearing about your marvelous style," Edward said and pulled his wife into an embrace.

"At tonight's feast, I will ask her to meet me tomorrow."

"You are a kind woman."

"I am not, and you know that I just want to be the only former Queen at the Court."

"How selfish of you." Edward teased her while he covered her beautiful face with little, feather-like kisses.

"What can I say, I am a selfish woman my dear husband." She replied and kissed him on the lips.

"I don't know if I can live with that knowledge." He shook his head.

"Then I have to try to convince you," Anne seductively said and bit his lower lip.

"I have to warn you, it might take very long to convince me, after all, I thought that I married a woman with a tender heart whose only happiness in life is to make others happy."

"Well, we have time until the feast, so I can say that I will manage to convince you, for sure." She replied and winked.

Hours later at the feast thrown in her's and her husband's honor Anne found herself sitting next to very nervous future Queen of England.

"So Lady Anna, do you have any hobby?"

"I enjoy you Your Grace?"

"I am not very fond of sewing, I find it bearable at you have any other interests?"

"I like playing cards."

"Then we have a common ground. And, do you like hunting?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't have many chances to go hunting, but I would like to try it in the future."

"Lady Anna, I would like to visit you tomorrow in your chambers, if you agree."

"That would be an honor, Your Grace."

"I think that I can give you many useful pieces of advice about your upcoming role of Queen and wife to our gracious King."

"I would like that very much, Your Grace," Anna said and smiled slightly at the older woman.

"Do you like children?"

"I adore the children. I know that the King already has three children and I want to have a good relationship with them."

"I am glad to hear that, because, as you know, one of your future stepchildren is my daughter. While I was the Queen I made the mistake I will regret as long as I live, you see until was very bad stepmother to Princess Mary, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. " Anne explained reading.

"I hope to become a good friend to His Majesty's children. Unfortunately, Princess Mary is in France, so I won't have a chance to meet her."

"Just recently, I received a letter from His Majesty in which he informed me that the Princess is with a child. I believe that she is now four months along."

"I am very happy to hear that."

Anne woke up when she felt her husband's soft kiss on her shoulder. She smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning my love."He said.

"Good morning." She murmured in response

"Ma!" Anne heard her son's sweet voice calling for her.

"Our son is awake," Edward said and got up to pick up Ed from his crib. He brought him in their bed and placed him between them.

"Good morning my sweet boy," Anne said and kissed his soft bow.

"Ma! Da!" Little boy gleefully said and snuggled to his parents.

"We have a smart boy here my darling. Edward said and smiled at his wife.

"Indeed, we are very lucky." She couldn't believe how blessed she was. A few years ago this was just a dream. Now she has a husband who adores her and who is faithful to her, two perfect children and the third one on the way.

They spent almost a whole hour in the bed until Anne got up and readied for her meeting with Lady Anna.

She found the young woman sitting in her dark chambers reading the book. Anne observed that her rooms were very somber for such a young woman.

"Your Grace." Lady Anna said and bobbed the courtesy.

"There is no need for that my Lady, after all, it will be me, soon, who will have to bow to you."

"I just don't want you to think that I lack manners."

"I would never think that, actually, I am sure that you will be the great Queen. Now, if I may ask what are you reading?"

"Tales about the Artur, I heard that they are very popular in England."

"Indeed, it's even believed that our King is descendant from legendary Arthur. He always dreamed bout creating the Camelot. Now, Lady Anna, I have to ask you that this conversation stays between us."

"Of course Your Grace, I would never betray your trust."

"Henry believes that he is a true knight and he is always looking for a damsel in a distress. He used to call Jane his Guinevere, that is before he got bored of her. Our King is a flicker man, one moment he loves you and the next one he despises you. Don't fall in love with him Lady Anna, that will only bring you the pain. The most important thing is to give him, a son, then he will never get rid of you. Be a sweet and gentle wife who doesn't meddle in his affairs. If you want him to do something, convince him that it was his idea and praise how smart he is. If you don't love him, his mistresses aren't a threat to you, don't pay attention to them."

"I will try to follow your advice, Your Grace."

"Now, let's talk about gowns. I hope that you don't mind that I called my seamstress here. She is waiting outside."

"I don't mind it."

"Can I tell her to come inside?"

"Of course Your Grace," Anna replied and smiled.

"Good. I think that dark green would be perfect for your introduction to His Majesty. I am sure that he will be very pleased to see you wearing Tudor green. And I would like us to make you a few deep red, yellow, green and light brown dresses, and of course purple."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Don't thank me, Lady Anna, I wish us to be friends and friends help one another."


End file.
